Un equipo poco convencional
by MaRaUdErS 4-8-11-14
Summary: CAPÍTULO 7! Por fin Atsuko revela sus planes. ¿Por qué Sayaka está ocupada? ¿De qué trata la pesadilla de Akane? ¿Lograrán despertarla sin resultar heridas? ¿Y qué tiene Mitsui bajo la espalda que interesa tanto a nuestra protagonistas xD?
1. Dos equipos y una cancha

_**Disclaimer: **De momento, estamos negociando la propiedad de los personajes. Sólo son invención nuestra las chicas del Imai, entrenadores y el resto de peña que no conozcáis. La historia está (relativamente) basada en hechos reales y no está hecha con ánimo de lucro. _

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL **

Capítulo 1: Dos equipos y una cancha.

Por una ida de olla del entrenador Anzai, tuvieron que pintar y hacer reformas en el gimnasio del Shohoku a principio de temporada (en teoría tendría que haberse hecho en vacaciones, pero los jugadores se lo perdonaron porque estaban convencidos de que empezaba a chochear…). Y así es como todo el equipo (mánager y entrenador incluidos) decidieron sustituir su gimnasio por una cancha al aire libre cercana a éste. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que la cancha ya estaba ocupada por el equipo femenino Imai.

"¡Venga¡Más rápido¡¿Eso son sprints!" gritaba un hombre de complexión ancha y expresión bastante cabreada, a unas chicas aparentemente hechas polvo que corrían de un lado al otro del campo, y al parecer, llevaban un rato haciéndolo."¡Kinomoto¡¿Quieres correr!" gritó a una chica bajita (y muy pequeñita nOn) que llevaba un rato parada. El grito del entrenador no le causó ningún efecto, bueno, un poco sí, se le borró la sonrisa, pero seguía en su parra. "Otros cinco minutos corriendo, cortesía de Kinomoto."

"Madre mía…" se quejó una chica de pelo castaño, más alta que Kinomoto.

"Que sean diez ¿Me has oído Yuko?"

"U.U Sí." afirmó la chica.

"Un momento¿dónde está Kino?" preguntó otra jugadora, pero se giró y vio su respuesta…

"¡Hola! Me llamo Natsumi Kinomoto, claro que tú puedes llamarme Kino" le dijo la chica que había abandonado el entrenamiento, a Rukawa; que como el resto del Shohoku estaba delante del campo.

"… Piérdete" eso fue lo que obtuvo Kino de respuesta, mientras que se apartaba un poco.

"¡No seas vergonzoso! Venga ¿nombre, apellido, número de teléfono?" insistió, aunque el resto de compañeros del Shohoku no hacía nada por evitar el papelón de Rukawa, sólo reían por lo bajo. Lo cual acabó cuando el entrenador Takei apareció detrás de la chica.

"¡Kino!" gritó "vuelve al entrenamiento YA" siguió en voz un poco más baja

"Lo siento U.U" dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos "lo siento de verdad... Es que..." Miró a Kino por un momento "las hormonas..." los jugadores del Shohoku rieron por lo bajo al escuchar el comentario.

Tras unos pocos minutos de negociación entre el entrenador del Imai y el Shohoku, decidieron que cada equipo entrenaría en una mitad del campo. El entrenamiento fue bastante bien, por parte del Shohoku, ellos entrenaban como siempre, los piques de Hanamichi, las broncas de Akagi… ; y por la de Imai también (bueno, todo lo bien que puede ir cuando se tiene a un equipazo al lado, y el tuyo más bien es muy normalito, sumando que la mitad de tu plantilla vive dominada por las hormonas…).

El entreno de las chicas acabó un poco antes que el de los chicos. Así que Kino, que no iba a irse sin conseguir el teléfono de por lo menos medio equipo, se quedó ahí plantada, viendo el resto del entreno. Mientras,tres jugadoras se escondían detrás de un matorral, cerca del campo de juego...

"Venga.. ya es tarde.. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?...¡Escúchame Atsuko!" se quejó una chica de cabello rubio, con reflejos castaños y ondulado, más o menos igual de alta que Ryota,al mismo tiempo que una cuarta chica llegaba y saludaba al resto.

"¿En serio quieres irte...ahora?" le contestó ella, pícaramente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, a la altura de los hombros, y era algo bajita.

"Deja de hablar en clave y suéltalo...¬¬" ordenó la recién llegada, también de pelo castaño, con algunos reflejos más claros, y rizado. Era unos centímetros más alta que la anterior.

"Ignorantes de la vida..." e burló Atsuko "Está clarísimo que este entreno los dejará agotados..." la chica sonrió para sí misma.

"¬¬ Ya veo por donde vas..." respondió otra chica, de cabello rubio un poco más abajo de los hombros, y un poco más baja que la primera.

"Lo sé, molo" respondió sin modestia aparente. "¿Y qué te parece mi plan, Sayaka?" dijo refiriéndose a la más alta.

"No me he enterao -.-"

"-.- aaay.. ignorantes de la vida..."

"¿Quieres parar ya con eso?" le gritaron todas.

"Vale, vale.. bueno, la cuestión es que si están cansados, sudan, si sudan, es porque tienen calor.. y si tienen calor..." hizo una pausa para que las demás lo dedujeran.

"¡Se quitarán la camiseta!" dijeron Sayaka y Nae (la siguiente más alta) al unísono.

"¡Se harán una p..! vaya, no era eso" dijo la chica de pelo rizado (Akane).

"¬¬ Tú siempre tan bestia" comentó Nae.

"¿Y sabes quién está...?" preguntó Atsuko a Akane con cierta malicia.

"Pues como no me des más pistas..."

"Rukawa..." canturrearon las tres restantes al unísono.

"Rukawa...¿Rukawa Kaede¿...el...el..insoportable?"

"Si, Kaede Rukawa, tu amigo ese buenorro" especificó Sayaka.

"No está buenorro...Bueno, sí, un poco..."

Las chicas siguieron la discusion hasta que...

"¡Mirad! El catorce se está quitando la camiseta" dijo emocionada Atsuko.

"¡Mierda, que ya salen!" Akane se escondió para que no la vieran.

"¡Dónde!" dijo Sayaka, emocionándose, y poniéndose de pié sin darse cuenta.

Entonces todos los chicos del Shohoku se pararon para mirarla con cara de pasmados. El catorce, Mitsui, la miró sorprendido, y se puso algo rojo, para después volver a ponerse la camiseta. El resto del equipo hizo lo mismo, excepto el número diez, que intentaba sin éxito hacer poses sexis.

"Ayy... dónde... dónde..." Sayaka se estaba poniendo roja totalmente, tanto que ya no se diferenciaba su cara de su camiseta "¡Mi lentilla¡¿Dónde está mi lentilla?" dicho esto, les dio una patada a sus compañeras que seguían en el suelo, retorciéndose. "Oh, así que aquí estaba... jeje..je n.nU" dijo Sayaka señalando el suelo con un dedo mientras miraba avergonzada a los chicos que aún la observaban con las cejas levantadas.

Cuando el equipo masculino terminó su entrenamiento y las chicas ya empezaban a tener dolor de estómago de tanto reír, se fueron dejando la cancha desierta.

"Cabronas... mira que hacerme pasar ese ridículo" decía una cabreada Sayaka, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretando el puño mientras que caminaba sola, porque las demás tenían que coger un camino distinto para llegar a sus casas.

A esas horas no solía haber nadie en la calle, y la chica lo aprovechaba para hablarse a sí misma, sin importarle las extrañas expresiones faciales que ponía al hacerlo.

"Ya está... las haré pasar por lo mismo que yo... ¡me vengaré! (no sé cómo U-U) pero ¡me vengaré!" Sayaka se paró en seco y levantó el puño con euforia. De repente, sintió una presencia distinta a sus instintos asesinos (en realidad escuchó pasos, pero así queda más guay) "Hay.. alguien..a mi espalda... se..¿será un fantasma?" Pensó la chica mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo "O... a estas horas.. ¡podría ser un pervertido! ay, ay, ay... si es que ya sabía yo que no era buena idea irme sola conociendo mi irresistible poder de atracción... venga, calma, tú sigue caminando... ¡pero qué digo¡me acorralará! no, no, no.. tengo que hacer algo... ¿Pero qué?" Y tras unos segundos de reflexión, Sayaka dio media vuelta rápidamente y señaló a la persona que tenía a un metro de ella, mientras gritaba:

"¡Deja de seguirme, estúpido pervertido!" Sayaka abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al ver quién era el supuesto pervertido. Era un chico más o menos de su edad, alto, de pelo corto y negro que mostraba algunos reflejos azules, y cuya cara en ese momento era la viva imagen de la incomprensión. Recordaba perfectamente esa cara, y esa expresión...

"¿Cómo...?" musitó el chico, desconcertado.

"Em..." Sayaka ya no sentía la misma fuerza que antes al conocer la identidad de su seguidor, pero recordar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba le hizo armarse de valor para continuar hablando "¡pues eso¿no te da vergüenza¡a tu eda¡y ya estás persiguiendo a chicas guapas por la calle!"

"Debe ser un malentendido..." el chico la miró como si de una loca se tratara. "Ya te había visto antes" de pronto recordó "Tu eres la de las lentillas ¿no?" Sayaka lo observó perpleja.

"¿Lentillas?" dijo pensativa "¿Qué lentillas?" siguió pensando, todavía sin comprender "¿Acaso tengo yo cara de usar lentillas? Sayaka gritó de tal manera que el chico misterioso tuvo que dar un paso atrás "Por Dios, lo que hay que oír, lentillas yo..." Murmuraba la chica, a lo suyo.

"Pero antes, en la cancha, has dicho algo sobre unas lentillas..."

De repente se hizo el silencio. Tras escuchar esa frase, Sayaka quedó paralizada, como si hubiera recordado (y lo hizo) algo importante.La chica tenía toda la pinta de haberse cruzado con la niña del exorcista.

"¿lentillas...?" dijo Sayaka, desviando los ojos hacia un lado y hacia otro "¿Dije lentillas?" ahora miraba al chico fijamente con unos ojos que daban cierto miedo. "¡POR QUÉ tuve que decir lentillas!" Sayaka maldijo sus palabras, mirando al cielo, mientras que el chico se alejaba sigilosamente. "¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"Pues a mi casa..."

"Sí, parece bastante lógico... Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es y..." - Sayaka había empezado a hablar sola "...que ya has acabado ent... ¡NO! ." se interrumpió a si misma "Por ahí se va a mi casa T.T Seguro que me has estado siguiendo antes. Por eso habéis venido a nuestra cancha T.T ¡No tienes con perseguirme¡Te voy a denunciar! T.T"

"¿Qué me estás contando...? Mira, NO soy un PERVERTIDO. Pero si quieres, podemos ir juntos hasta tu casa, o hasta la mia si pillamas cerca y tú te buscas la vida... Pero lo que decía, que te acompaño para que ningún pervertido, que por cierto, INSISTO, YO NO SOY UN PERVERIDO, te haga nada... ¿Y bien?"

"Ok... Pero que sepas que sé que eres del equipo ese del cual ahora no recuerdo el nombre pero mañana averiguaré, así que si me haces algo... ¡te denunciaré!

"A no ser..."dijo el chico con voz misteriosa.

"¿A no ser qué?"

"Que te descuartizase y..."

"Noooo . ¡Tenías razón al decir que no eras un pervertido! Eres un asesino ToT ¡S.O.S.! S.O.S.!"

"Que no -.- que era un broma..."

"Yayayayayayaya ¬¬".

Y entre discuiones sobre cual era la enfermedad mental del chico, siguieron caminando, hasta que Sayaka se paró.

"¿Te ha vuelto a dar un ataque de pánico? Te he dicho que no está en mis planes de esta semana descuartizarte, y aún estamos a martes..."

"No es eso ¬¬. Es que vivo aquí... Bueno pervertido, ya nos veremos. Ahora que sabes donde vivo, podrás espiarme más tranquilo, pero que sepas que no es la ilusión de mi vida..."

"Nos veremos probablemente antes de lo que crees..." comentó el moreno maldiciendo la suerte de su reputación.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Soy tu vecino U.U" dijo señalando la casa de la izquierda con el pulgar.

"Oh... Seguro que te has comprado esa casa para vivir al lado mío T.T"

"Pero si la nueva eres tu -.-U"

"¡Oh¡Es verdad! Bien jugado..." la chica se acercó al buzón de la casa del chico para ver el nombre"...Mitsui".

"Ahora ya sabes más sobre mí de lo que el supuesto pervertido conoce de tí..."

"Ams, Sayaka Yuki, encantada . Bueeeeno, nos vemos vecino pervertido n.n"

"-.-Adiós..."

Y cada uno entró en su casa con nuevos asuntos en los que pensar...

* * *

_¡Saludos de las chicas del Imai! (Nae, Atsuko, Sayaka, Akane). La historia en realidad tiene más o menos un año U Y ha sufrido incontables cambios (Modificación del capítulo, pérdida del capítulo modificado, vuelta a escribir, vuelto a perder...y una larga lista de etcs) Pero al final conseguimos publicarlo, esperamos que os guste, y si ha sido así¡enviadnos un review! (por fi, por fi, por fi...T.T)_

**En el próximo capítulo... El primer partido de la temporada resulta sorprendente para las chicas del Imai.  
Jugadoras agresivas, árbitros idiotas (esto está basado en hechos MUY reales) ¡pero nada de lo que no puedan defenderse! Pero... ¿Qué hace el Shohoku allí¿Y quién es ese chico de las gradas? **

**Esto y mucho más.  
COMING SOON**


	2. Uno de partidos y gradas

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 2: Uno de partidos y gradas.

A la mañana siguiente Sayaka se despertó para ir al partido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía 16 llamadas perdidas en el móvil y llegaba media hora tarde de la que había quedado con sus amigas, y si no se daba prisa también llegaría tarde al bus. Así que en menos de quince minutos se duchó, desayunó, cogió ropa para cambiarse y llegó justa al autobús.

"¿Tú y la puntualidad no vais juntas no?" le reprochó Nae.

"Venga... no empreñes... vamos" contestó Sayaka entre suspiros.

"¿Cómo es que has llegado tarde?" preguntó Atsuko pícaramente "¿No será que has tenido una noche apasionada con alguien y no te has podido despertar?"

"No... que va... si se despidió antes de llegar a casa..." dijo Sayaka medio dormida.

"O.o ¿Eing?" Nae y Atsuko se quedaron atónitas.

"Una larga historia... os la cuento cuando llegue Akane."

"De hecho yo he llegado antes que tú" dijo una voz que salía de la puerta del autobús, era Akane, no estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, pero se acoplaba a ver todos los partidos.

"Bueno... volviendo al tema... cuenta. YA :P" ordenó Atsuko con malas intenciones.

"Sí... esto... empezemos..."

Sayaka empezó a relatar lo sucedido anoche con Mitsui (mientras era bombardeada por un montón de preguntas tipo "¿Mitsui¿Qué Mistui¿Está bueno?" y similares... Cuando acabó la historia...

"Mmmm... ¿así que intentabas llevarte a Mitsui a tu casa? Pero como estaban tus padres le tuviste que echar..." bromeó Atsuko.

"Anda que me iba a importar a mí que estuvieran mis padres con un tío como ese..." decía Akane mientras empezaba a tener pensamientos lascivos...

"... tú siempre tan bestia..." observó Nae.

"¡Eh¡Venga¡Todas para abajo!" gritó el entrenador desde la puerta. Se bajaron del autobús y se despidieron de Akane que se fue a las gradas a mirar el partido.

Como Yukino(5) tenia una torcedura en el tobillo tuvo que saltar Nae(4) contra Saotome(4) que era del equipo contrario, el Ryonan; para alegría del Imai fue Nae la que le dio a la pelota, seguidamente se la pasó a Atsuko (14) que tras triplar a otra jugadora del Ryonan, Yôko (16), se la pasó a Nae, que se había desmarcado de Saotome e iba a hacer un tiro a canasta; pero Saotome, en un intento fallido de tapón tumba a Nae por una personal...

"¡Falta intencionada!" gritó el árbitro haciendo señas con las manos...

"Bah! Y tengo que marcar a ésta...se cae al suelo con nada" dijo Saotome mientras levantaba la mano...antes de que pudiera bajarla ya tenia a Sayaka a escasos cinco centímetros(lo cual la sorprendió por que antes estaba en el otro lado de la cancha) mirándole con cara amenazadora.

"Como no quieres que se caiga¿por que no vas suelta y le das con el banquillo¿O es que te da pereza levantarlo?...ya verás tú... no sabes lo que te espera..." dijo Sayaka. Las últimas palabras habían sido una clara amenaza que a Saotome no le había sentado muy bien.

"Yo que tu dejaría de hacerme la buena para impresionar a los chicos de las gradas, con esas pintas no creo que consigas nada..."

"¿Qué-has-di-cho?" dijo Sayaka marcando cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

"Basta Sayaka...no caigas...intenta provocarte... nos pitarán técnica..." dijo Nae levantándose del suelo.

"Te vas a enterar... te voy a dejar mis huellas codales hasta el carnet de identidad..."

"¿Huellas codales...?" Interrumpió Nae con desconcierto.

"Si...como las dactilares, pero del codo...¡no me interrumpas!" La chica volvió a mirar a su adversaria "Pues eso, que

aunque me expulsen me quedaré a gusto...

"¡Con dos cojones!" comentó Atsuko.

"Espera...no me expulsarán, y te dejaré en ridículo delante de todos."

"¡Con cuatro!" saltó Atsuko riendo. Nae cogió a Sayaka y la apartó un poco.

"Vas tu muy apurada que las del Ryonan son muy buenas..."

"¡Se reanuda el partido!" gritó el árbitro un poco molesto.

Saotome miró hacia las gradas, y fijó su vista en un chico que se encontraba entre ellas...y que,en ese momento, miraba a Nae que aún se tocaba el sitio donde se habia dado el golpe. Atsuko y Sayaka miraron hacia donde miraba Saotome, seguidamente siguieron la mirada del chico, y comprendieron el motivo de la cara de asco que acababa de poner...

"Ju, ju, ju...me da que te as quedado sin novio..." Dijo Atsuko "pero teniendo en cuenta de que no tienes buena adtitud ni para los deportes y de que no eres especialmente mona no deberías apuntar tan alto..." Saotome la miró enfurecida y se giró para recibir un pase de Yôko... "estás tu que me vas a pasar..." Dicho esto Atsuko fue hacia la capitana...

Saotome protegía mucho el balón, se notaba que sabía jugar, pero no por eso la iba a intimidar...Saotome se dirigió hasta la canasta girando hacia la derecha, Atsuko se giró y corrió a la defensa y cuando fue a tirar a canasta saltó a por la pelota ;pero en lugar de hacer un tapón, cogió la pelota con las dos manos y la subió hasta la otra mitad del campo y cuando llegó hizo una entrada que fue a parar a canasta. Miró a Saotome y le guiñó un ojo como gesto de burla, pero cuando se reanudó el juego, antes de que Atsuko se diera cuenta, Saotome recibió un pase y metió una canasta de tres puntos. Sayaka se ofreció a marcar a Saotome, estaba dispuesta a darle una lección...Atsuko accedió, ella tenía que encargarse de ser base...Sayaka marcaba exepcionalmente mejor de lo habitual a Saotome. Ya llevaba tres faltas.

Fin de la primera mitad, pitido del descanso...

"Venga, muy bien! Seguid así!" gritaba Akane desde las gradas... "Muérete nº 4!" Nae le dirigió una mirada de odio... "Tú no! La otra!" dijo como respuesta "Dadles una pali... AU!" gimió mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia atrás para ver quién era el que le había tirado esa chaqueta a la cabeza "¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que...?" se interrumpió al ver al culpable. "TÚ!"

"Cállate de una vez" dijo Rukawa dos filas más arriba, con cara de... ¿para qué decir qué cara? Sin expresión facial alguna.

"Je-je-je. Que-ma-jo." contestó irónicamente Akane "Yo también me alegro de verte..."

"Yo en ningún momento he dicho eso." Akane quedó destrozada por la planchada de Rukawa.

"Encima de borde, maleducado; ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?" Akane dirigió una mirada a los chicos que iban sentándose al lado de Rukawa.

"No." El chico le dio la espalda y siguió a lo suyo (es decir, no hacer el huevo).

"Tan simpático como siempre U.U" Dijo la chica con cara de resignación. "Entonces yo misma me presentaré :P Me llamo Akane Satô, y, por desgracia, conozco a este imbécil desde que el so friki se pintaba balones de basket en los pañales." El resto de jugadores que lo acompañaban rieron por lo bajo, menos Sakuragi, quien por poco salió rodando gradas abajo del ataque de risa que le dio. Rukawa, por su parte, intentó ahogar a Akane con la chaqueta que segundos antes le había lanzado. "Y vosotros sois..."

"Ryota Miyagi, base del Shohoku." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Hisashi Mitsui. Tú eras la que estabas con..."

"Si U.U" Interrumpió Akane.

"Yo soy Takenori Akagi, el capitán del Shohoku, mucho gusto." A Akane le dio cierto yuyu escuchar a un tío de unos dos metros adoptando una actitud tan amable.

"Igualmente..." Dijo ésta.

"Jejeje..." Un chico misterioso de llamativo cabello naranja se hizo un hueco entre el grupo de chicos que

rodeaban a Akane, colocándose justo enfrente de ella. "Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante...me presentaré." Si antes Akane se había asustado del capitán del equipo por sus pintas de gorila, la expresión que mostraba su cara al ver a ese chaval pelirrojo con pintas de friki montando aquel numerito no podía describirse con palabras. "¡soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, la estrella del equipo!" El chico hizo una pose rara, para después girarse hacia Rukawa con cierta soberbia. Pero el chico zorro ni se inmutó.

"Si es que no se puede ser más idiota..." Murmuró para sí.

"No te creas..."Akane lo miró de reojo. Mientras tanto, Sakuragi seguía diciendo cosas como "¡conquistaré la nación con mis fantásticos mates!" y similares, mientras hacía poses raras haciendo que la gente a su alrededor no pudiera evitar mirarlo.

"Esto... quizá tenga que pensarlo..." Rectificó la chica.

Después de unos momentos de silencio por parte de todos menos por Sakuragi, Akane empezó una conversación.

"¿Y qué se supone que hacéis aquí?" preguntó.

"¿No sabes leer?" soltó Rukawa señalando un panfleto pegado en una columna.

"Tenemos un partido amistoso" dijo Ryota

Akane se acercó para leer el panfleto más atentamente y se sorprendió al ver a alguien asomarse por detrás de la columna. Iba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba gafas de sol y un pipo negro que le cubría las orejas. Al ver a la chica, se ruborizó y dio la espalda. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica lo paró, ya que le parecía bastante sospechoso.

"Tu quién...? Ah sí! El tío de la entrada!"

"Qué chico? Creo que te confundes..." el chico misterioso se hacía el loco mientras sudaba a mares (y no por su extraño

atuendo).

"No me jodas ¬¬ Eres el degenerado que nos ha pedido las medidas!"

"Dato anotado n.n" respondió con cara de salido.

PLAF. Hikoichi se había llevado una Akane-colleja.

"Y yo también me acuerdo de tí T.T Tú eres la que no me las ha querido decir" contestó aún sobándose la nuca.

"A) Tu preguntabas las medidas de las del equipo, y como obviamente ves, yo no lo soy; y B)¿eres lo suficientemente idiota cómo para creerte que todas medían 90-60-90?"

"Jum ¬¬ Dato corregido ¬¬" fue lo último que dijo al tiempo que tachaba algo en su bloc y se alejaba de allí.

Akane volvió a su sitio tras la "interesante" conversación, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su asiento ya estaba ocupado y que los únicos que quedaban libres eran uno al lado de Rukawa y otros detrás de Gori, Mitsui y Sakuragi. Y teniendo en cuenta que los jugadores del Shohoku le sacaban tres cabezas (de modo que habría visto bastante poco), optó por la primera opción.

"¿Estás aquí viendo a tus amigas?" preguntó Mitsui que estaba dos asientos a su izquierda.

"Xip! n.n" le contestó amablemente Akane "Es que era un partido muy importate y me obligaron a venir... dicen que conmigo en las gradas tienen más fuerza ¬.¬" dijo dándose aires.

"Inocente -.-U" le dijo Rukawa.

"¬.¬ Tú sabes lo que es una broma?" se enfadó un poco Akane.

"¿Y cómo es que no juegas con ellas?" preguntó "Antes te gustaba..." añadió.

"Ya... pero es que mi padre no me deja..."

"Si yo lo fuera tampoco te dejaría U.U"

"¡Porque prefiere que utilize el tiempo para estudiar!" le gritó Akane.

"Como no haces más que suspender..." dijo por lo bajo Rukawa, para que la chica no lo escuchara.

"¬¬ Te crees que estoy sorda?"

En ese momento, el árbitro pitó un minuto, y el grupito dejó de armarla para sentarse pacíficamente, esperando el comienzo del partido.

En el tercer cuarto se notaba la hostilidad entre ambos bandos notablemente, todas jugaban como si les fuera la vida en ello...cuando faltaba un minuto para el final del primer cuarto de la segunda parte, Sayaka le hizo un tapón demasiado bueno como para ser ella a Saotome, la cogió Atsuko y antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta ya tenia a Yôko encima de ella, pero ésta la tripló, otra vez, después le pasó el balón a Nae y ésta se dispuso a tirar a canasta pero la chica que le marcaba saltó demasiado alto como para que pudiera tirar; nadie esperaba en ese momento que pudiese hacerle tal pase a

Sayaka haciendo así una finta perfecta... Sayaka por su lado se libró de Saotome e hizo una entrada que entró limpiamente.

"Fin del tercer cuarto... descanso de un minuto".

Sayaka se dirigió hacia Saotome y le dijo:

"Te gané..."le guiñó un ojo y le dió la espalda a una Saotome enfurecida...

Después de eso se giró y miró a las gradas, primero observó a Akane que estaba hablando con Rukawa, luego vio a Mitsui que daba palmas con gesto de arrogancia...Sayaka le miró enfurecida y le hizo un gesto de mala educación (sacar el dedo corazón del puño) Mitsui le hizo un gesto de burla algo infantil y se echó a reír...

"¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!" le espetó Sayaka en un acto de furia. Al oír esto todas la personas de las gradas giraron la cabeza, había personas(en su mayoría mujeres adultas) que miraban a Mitsui con malos ojos, como si fuera una amenaza; otros reían y hacían comentarios como "UI UI LA PAREJITA!" o cosas por el estilo...Mitsui parecía un pimiento de lo rojo que se había puesto.

"¡Muy bien Sayaka! Estáis jugando muy bien...bien, ahora Nae marcará a Saotome, tu Sayaka a lanúmero 12, Atsuko tu sigues con Yôko...es buena en la posición de base...¿Quieres que te cambie y descansas un rato?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop n.n"

"Bien...pues venga...a jugar..."

"Siiiii!"

Y con este ímpetu, las jugadoras del Imai salieron al campo de juego. El último cuarto no fue nada fácil, pues los dos equipos iban bastante igualados, y las del Ryonan querían conseguir la victoria a toda costa. Atsuko, que seguía marcando a Yôko, tuvo algunos problemas con la rapidez de ésta, pero pronto consiguió seguirle el ritmo. Sayaka marcaba a la número nueve, Minase, una chica muy alta, pero algo patosa, por lo que no le costó mucho superar la diferencia de altura, aunque

eso le costó algún que otro rebote. El resto del equipo también se esforzaba, pero la que tenía más problemas era Nae, que defendía a una enfurecida Saotome, capaz de cualquier cosa por impresionar al buenorro del pelo pincho que había mirado a su oponente anteriormente. En el último minuto ya se notaba el agotamiento en ambos equipos. Sin embargo, ahora el marcador rezaba 54-50, para el equipo local.

"¡Nadie va a ganar al Ryonan!" Gritaba Saotome desde el otro lado del campo, dejando perplejas a suscontrincantes. Tenía la cara enrojecida a causa del cansancio, los ojos abiertos como platos y su antes perfecta cola alta se le había bajado bastante; varios mechones de pelo se asomaban por su cara, dándole un aspecto tétrico.

"Joder, qué miedo da esa tía..." Comentó Atsuko a Sayaka desde el banquillo. Su entrenador había pedido tiempo muerto cuando apenas quedaba un minuto de juego.

"Este tío está loco... es imposible que ganemos" Decía Tinahara incrédula.

"Te repito que centraremos nuestro ataque en Sayaka y Yuko" Pese a los intentos de la jugadora para que su entrenador no la oyera, el hombre tenía mejor oído de lo que ella pensaba. La chica enrojeció un poco.

"Tenemos que robar el balón. Kino, tú serás la encargada de ello. Luego se la pasas a Yuko, que correrá hasta llegar a la zona. Las del Ryonan son rápidas, así que supongo que alguna podrá alcanzaros. Por ello, Sayaka, quiero que te quedes al otro lado del campo, y así haréis un dos contra uno, o dos contra dos según el número de jugadoras que os alcancen. Sobretodo, buscad el contacto físico para provocar personal, pero no sin antes asegurar la canasta¿me explico?"

"¡Sí, entrenador!" Gritó la mayoría del equipo.

"Esto... ¿puedes repetirlo?" Dijo Yuko confundida.

"¬¬ Ya te lo explico yo por el camino..." Atsuko cogió a su compañera de la camiseta, arrugando el número diez que llevaba en su espalda.

Cuando ya estuvieron todas encima de la pista, las cinco del Imai se colocaron cerca del medio del campo. Kino se adelantó un poco a sus compañeras y miró a los ojos a Yôko, que llevaba el balón en las manos. Cuando las dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieran llevar a cabo su estrategia, las demás jugadoras del Imai defendieron individualmente a las jugadoras restantes, impidiendo que pudieran recibir el balón. Yôko botó hasta que la presión que ejercía Kino la hizo parar. Entonces buscó ayuda en sus compañeras, pero ninguna estaba desmarcada. Mientras tanto el tiempo se iba agotando, sólo quedaban cuarenta segundos. Yôko seguía botando mientras buscaba con la mirada a una jugadora para pasarle el balón. De repente, Aoki(7), una de las más rápidas del Ryonan, consiguió desacerse de su defensora. Yôko

fue a coger el balón con las dos manos, pensando en que ahora se lo pasaría a su compañera... Pero fue demasiado tarde. Kino aprovechó ese momento de distracción para alargar su brazo y robarle el balón a la chica, quien, sorprendida, no supo reaccionar ante la humillación que aquello suponía, y tan sólo pudo seguir con la mirada a Yuko, que ahora corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aro que se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha, donde también estaba Sayaka. Como bien había dicho

su entrenador, una chica del Ryonan logró alcanzarlas. La diez del Imai se dispuso a tirar a canasta, pero la jugadora que la marcaba se le hechó encima de tal manera que no pudo hacerlo, entonces se la pasó a Sayaka, quien sonrió para sí misma y levantó los brazos dispuesta a tirar y...

"¡ZAS!" Sayaka sintió como una mano le arrevataba el balón de las manos con fuerza.

"Jeh...la tengo" Escuchó a su espalda. "¿No ibas a ganarme?" Sayaka se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica que mostraba una expresión triunfal; era Saotome. Alzó la vista y miró el marcador, veinte segundos... Sin poder evitarlo, el miedo se reflejó en su cara, haciendo que Saotome sonriera aúnmás, mientras botava y protegía el balón con euforia. De repente, la cara de Sayaka cambió, anunciando sorpresa. "¿Sorprendida?" Se burló Saotome.

"¡ZAS!" Yuko se había acercado a Saotome por detrás y consiguió robarle el balón. Las demás jugadoras no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, y la chica lo aprovechó para tirar a canasta desde triple. Para la sorpresa del equipo contrario y del suyo propio, la canasta de tres entró(no era su especialidad).

Sayaka soltó una risita mirando a Saotome, pero la chica no se movía del sitio. Miró a las gradas (más específicamente, a Sendo) y vio que observaba a la misma chica que antes, a la vez que aplaudía la jugada que acababa de ver.

"¡Aplaude a las contrarias!" Pensó la chica con ira. "Y está mirando a esa otra vez" Saotome apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Su goma de pelo se le cayó, haciendo que el pelo le cayera en la cara.

"Eh, Saotome... ¿no bajas a defendernos?" dijo Nae vacilando "¿Qué pasa, ya has dado por perdido el partido?" pero no le contestó "Saotome..." Dijo algo más seria. Entonces le dio un golpecito en el hombro para ver si reaccionaba.

"¡QUE NO ME TOQUES!" Gritó la chica, empujando fuertemente a Nae. Todas las gradas quedaron en silencio, al igual que el banquillo del Imai y del Ryonan. Sólo se escuchó un silbido procedente del árbitro.

"¡Antideportiva!" Gritó éste. Las del Ryonan no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, todas ellas observaban boquiaviertas la escena.

"¡Pero qué haces, Miho!" Le espetó Minase a Saotome. Pero ella seguía allí plantada, pálida, mirando hacia un punto determinado, pero sin mirar a nada. Sin pensárselo mucho, y aunque quedaban unos pocos segundos para que finalizara

el encuentro, su entrenador pidió cambio.

"Vaya, y ahora tenemos que jugar encima de sus lágrimas, qué asco..." dijo Atsuko con una mueca.

"Quien sabe, a lo mejor alguna de estas guarras se resbala con ellas y se cae de boca..." Susurró Sayaka a su compañera. Las dos rieron.

Mientras tanto, Nae se colocaba en la línea de tiros libres. La chica estaba nerviosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, se veía incapaz de meter canasta.

"¡Vamos, Nae que estás sola!" la animó Akane desde las gradas.

"Retírate... es normal que esté sola, e sun tiro libre --"

"YA SÉ que es normal que esté sola ¬¬ Es para 'descargar' tensión".

Pero lejos de tranquilizarla, eso sólo la puso más nerviosa.

"Todas confían en mí...qué hago...qué hago...¡fallaré!"

"Tranquila" Escuchó Nae a sus espaldas. Era Sayaka. La chica estiró su puño para chocarlo con el de su compañera. Y, sin saber por qué, ese golpecito le dio fuerzas.

Nae cogió el balón con las dos manos, flexionó las rodillas y finalmente lanzó. La bola avanzaba en la dirección correcta, conocía perfectamente esa sensación. "Sé que entrará" Dijo para sí.

Y entonces...

¡el balón pasó por encima de la canasta¡Las jugadoras sólo podían observar con la boca abierta cómo la pelota había llegado misteriosamente a la cabeza de árbitro, dejándolo inconsciente y...! Y tú vas y te lo crees ¬¬U Esto... retrocedamos. Nae lanzó el balón, bla, bla, bla, bla... que entró ruidosamente en el aro.Nae se sorprendió a sí misma, pero no podía relajarse, pues aún le quedaba un tiro libre que encestar. De nuevo sintió las miradas de sus compañeras a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos y pudo recordar el día en que le enseñaron a tirar, pero los abrió rápidamente, y sin pensárselo dos veces, tiró.

"¡A dónde vas¡¿Por qué no te lo has pensado más, so burra!" gritó Kino.

"Jeh..." el entrenador esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sé..." dijo Sayaka.

"...Que..." siguió Atsuko.

"¡...Entrará!" gritaron las dos al unísino. El árbitro no pudo evitar mirarlas de reojo.

"Payasas..." dijeron Akane y Rukawa a la vez. Después se miraron por un segundo, extrañados, pero giraron la cara rápidamente.

Efectivamente...entró.

"¡Fin del partido!" anunció el árbitro.

"¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" las chicas gritaron esa frase con mucha más euforia que cuando tuvieron que decirla en el festival del colegio, después de cantar el "blues del colegio Imai", compuesto por el pringado de su profesor de música. Dicho esto, todas corrieron hacia Nae y la abrazaron.

"¡Por primera vez salvas un partido! o" gritó Atsuko.

"¡Si¡¡Y ha sido contra el Ryonan!" dijo Sayaka.

"¡Aún no me lo creo!" exclamó por su parte Yuko "Pero ya está bien así... -.-" añadió para si misma.

"Eh... Pues... ¬¬ gracias por vuestro apoyo" musitó Nae, que intentaba respirar.

"¡De nada nOn!" contestaron todas, tan contentas que apenas pudieron notar la ironía de sus palabras.

Por órdenes de los dos entrenadores, los dos equipos se dieron la mano.

"¡Aaaaah!" se quejó Nae al notar que le apretaban la mano con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

"¡Ah, Saotome!" se acercó Sayaka "A lo mejor si te hubieras roto antes la mano como intentas hacerle a Nae habríais ganado el partido O"

"Si, o en vez de empujarla como una loca celosa, haberle roto la muñeca. Al menos habría sevido de algo..." soltó Atsuko.

"Y...bueno¿qué se dice en estos casos...?" pensó Sayaka "¡Ah, sí!...¡Gracias por el partido!... y por la antideportiva, claro" La chica dijo lo último más bajito, en tono confidencial "Venga Nae, nos vamos".

Y mientras el equipo se iba, en la cancha quedó una sola persona, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras decía:

"Equipo Imai...Juro que me vengaré de vosotras..."

Los equipos femeninos abandonaron la pista, porque los chico del Shohoku y del Ryonan ya habían bajado a calentar. Mientras lo hacían, Rukawa no podía dejar de pensar que se olvidaba alguna cosa...

Este capítulo es un poco aburrido... ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Porque el siguiente será mucho más divertido.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo... Akane tiene una cena familiar que no es de su agrado, sobre todo por la presencia de una persona... ¿O son más las que empreñan? Parece ser que el número de enemigos está aumentando..._

_PD de las autoras: si en alguna parte del fic pone "giñar un ojo" o similares, no penséis que somos unas enfermas mentales, obviamente nos hemos dejado la "u" (sin querer -.-)_


	3. Cena familiar, el ataque de los clones

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 3: Cena familiar, el ataque de los clones.

"Eis, lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir, tengo una… cena familiar".

Akane recordó esas palabras sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa. Estaba segura de que si sus amigas hubieran sabido más cosas de esa cena no hubiesen dudado un momento en cancelar sus planes y acoplarse a dormir a su casa. Para ellas sería algo divertido, pero Akane estaba deseando que esa noche pasara lo más rápido posible, y todo por la presencia de una persona: Kaede Rukawa.

Y allí estaba ella, tomando un baño mientras intentaba escoger mentalmente la ropa que se iba a poner. Salió de la bañera mientras se enrollaba el pelo en una toalla, y entró en la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver lo ordenado que estaba todo, sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a ello. Y es que la chica había pasado toda la tarde anterior recogiendo la ropa, los libros y otros objetos que hacían de su habitación un caos, por orden de sus padres. Si se tratara de una situación cualquiera habría pasado de ellos, pero sabiendo que al día siguiente vendría Rukawa, prefirió hacerles caso, sabía que el chico entraría en su cuarto, y no quería darle demasiados motivos para meterse con ella, prefería que el tema fuera a la inversa. Le dio un último repaso a la habitación, y al ver que todo estaba en orden, se plantó delante del armario. Al abrirlo se topó con un gran problema "¿qué me pongo?". Y en su gravísimo dilema mental, al mirar el reloj llegó a una conclusión: tenía que elegir algo, y ya. Finalmente escogió unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta roja que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. Se soltó el pelo, mostrando una larga melena rizada que caía por su espalda, y mientras se echaba espuma (mucha espuma --) llamaron al timbre.

"¡Akane, baja a recibir a los invitados!"gritó su madre.

La chica bajó las escaleras, y antes de estar abajo del todo se cruzó con la mirada indiferente de Rukawa.

"¡Cuánto has crecido, Akane¡Y qué guapa estás!" le dijo la madre de Rukawa, dedicándole una sonrisa. Mientras, su hijo reía por lo bajo, por lo cual, cuando dejaron de prestar atención a los "enanos", Akane le dio una colleja a Rukawa.

"Eso ha dolido, idiota" se quejó él.

"Lo sé" Akane sonrió.

"¬¬…"

"¡Venga, a cenar!" les gritó una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo su disputa. Ambos le hicieron caso.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban todos sentados comiendo el primer plato. Para la desgracia de Akane, le habían sentado al lado de Rukawa. Los dos chicos, que estaban algo incómodos, intentaban ocupar toda su atención en el plato de tempura que tenían delante, sin apartar la vista ni un momento.

"Pues Akane al final las aprobó todas. Y que conste que en el trimestre anterior no suspendió por hacer el vago, era para darle emoción y eso... " explicaba la señora Satô, empezando a cabrearse recordando "viejos tiempos".

"¿Haciendo el vago?" preguntó Rukawa a Akane por lo bajo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

"Ya ves, tanto tiempo contigo… Eres una mala influencia." contestó la chica.

"Vaya, qué suerte. Yo no sé qué tengo que hacer con Kaede, no hay manera de que rinda en los estudios..." se lamentaba la señora Rukawa.

"Es que por mucho que el cerebro también esté en funcionamiento mientras duermes no sirve para tanto… Y más si tenemos en cuenta que despierto tampoco hace mucho"pinchó ahora Akane.

"Sí… Sé que también te he pegado eso" respondió él.

"Bueno, pero el chico tiene talento en el baloncesto, aparte de muchas admiradoras" el padre de Rukawa entró en la conversación, dando a entender que se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

"¿Admiradoras?" se interesó el padre de Akane. "Pues ya sabes, que deje a cualquier chica antes de prometerse con Akane" Después de escuchar esta frase, Akane y Rukawa empezaron a toser descontroladamente.

"¿Estáis bien?" les preguntaron todos.

"Eh...Sí, supongo, es que no he oído bien la última frase" respondió Akane, algo nerviosa. Por su lado, Rukawa seguía tosiendo.

"Sólo era una bromita" tras esas palabras del señor Satô, los dos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

"Yo más bien intentaba respirar…" comentó Rukawa de nuevo en voz baja, pero esta vez sin sarcasmo.

"Me alegro de que por fin estemos de acuerdo en algo..." corroboró Akane. Y con esto pactaron una tregua de silencio que duró hasta el postre.

Mientras, sus padres hablaban del enorme potencial de Rukawa para el baloncesto y lo mucho que había crecido Akane (aunque su apenas metro sesenta no era nada comparado con el casi metro noventa del chico). Y a la hora del postre…

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó la madre de Akane desconcertada.

"¿Dónde está el que?" dijo la madre de Rukawa en el mismo tono.

"¡El postre!" se notaba ironía en la señora Satô.

"¿Pero no lo hacíais vosotros?" comentó el señor Rukawa, quien prefería pensar que todo era una broma, pues se moría de ganas por probar un postre casero.

"No...Al final os dejé un mensaje en el contestador¿no lo habéis oído?" explicó la madre de Akane.

"Creo que sé lo que ha pasado..."la madre de Rukawa miró a su marido con cierta rabia. "Así que no miraste el buzón de voz..."

"Pues...no..." Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Y después de meditarlo un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería ir a comprar helado (aunque estaban en diciembre). Rukawa fue el elegido para ir a comprar, y con una larga lista de helados de varios sabores y bajo las amenazas de su hambriento padre, se levantó de la mesa.

"Yo paso... Id vosotros" se quejó por última vez el chico.

"Kaede..." amenazó su padre.

"Ok... Estáis colgados, estamos en diciembre, cuando estéis en cama con hipotermia me lo contáis..." Rukawa se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero se olvidó de un pequeñito, diminuto, chiquitín pero muy crucial detalle…

"¡La cartera, campeón!" le gritaba una cansada Akane al chico que tenía a unos cinco metros de ella mientras seguía corriendo hacia él y se ponía bien la chaqueta que había cogido antes de salir. Al oírla y darse cuenta de que se la había olvidado en casa, paró. "Se dice gracias" Le espetó la chica.

"Déjame, tengo sueño"

"Ah, claro, que tú te duermes con los lunnies, y como ya han salido..." Akane bromeó.

"Qué graciosa..."

Y entre disputas llegaron a la dichosa heladería. Nada más llegar, Akane oyó cuchicheos a sus espaldas que la pusieron bastante nerviosa. De repente, un ejército de adolescentes hormonadas pasaron al lado suya, algunas de ellas empujándola, y se hicieron sitio al lado de Rukawa, quien ni siquiera se inmutó al verlas, aunque cuando empezaron a hablarle podía leerse claramente en su cara la frase "qué pesadas...".

"¡Eh, vosotras!" la patrulla de chicas con uniforme de animadoras y pompones (sí, si, es que estas chicas no se olvidan de Rukawa ni en sus ratos libres, deben formar parte de una secta o algo...) se giró hacia Akane, quien las miraba enfurecida.

"¿Qué te pasa¿Y quién eres¿QUÉ HACES CON RUKAWA? Kyahhhhhh!" contestó la que parecía ser la jefa de ese grupo de locas en minifalda.

"Que me habéis empujado, Akane Satô, NO TE IMPORTA." Akane aún alucinaba¿cómo podía haber chicas tan idiotas?

"Como miembro oficial del club de fans de Rukawa tengo la obligación de saber cualquier cosa".

"-No, si yo entiendo que como capullas sin dignidad, aix, quiero decir, como miembro oficial del club de fans y toda esa mierda, tienes la obligación de saber cualquier cosa… QUE TE INCUMBA ¿NO? Y… esta es una de esas que no lo hace¿o sí Kaede?" Akane le dio un codazo.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?" dijo éste.

Mientras, se escuchaban gritos histéricos en plan "kyahh¡ha hablado!", pero hubo un murmullo general al escuchar la frase de Akane.

"Lo ha llamado Kaede..." se decían unas a otras.

"Sí… Rukawa es su apellido… vaya mierda club de fans" comentó Akane.

"¿Quién eres tú para nombrar el sagrado nombre de Kaede¡Ah¡Lo he dicho!" ahora quien más lo flipaba era Rukawa, si por ellas fuera se celebraría una fiesta a nivel nacional en su "honor".

"Sagrado nombre de..." Akane empezó a reírse de mala manera. "¿Os queda algo de dignidad? xDD por Dios, con esas faldas…"

"¡Cállate!" Interrumpió la pava principal. "¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos eso?"

"Ohhhh, mi querida y dulce Barbie" La miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio, Rukawa pagó los helados y se fue con su acompañante camino a su casa.

"Esas chicas son unas repelentes." decía Akane con rabia. "¡No las soporto!".

"Vaya, ya tenemos algo en común" casi susurró el chico.

Llevaban por lo menos seis tarrinas, y se repartieron las bolsas. Incluso tuvieron una conversación medio decente, y a los cinco minutos de camino, Akane se tropezó con un trozo de asfalto levantado. Rukawa, quien no estaba a falta de reflejos, logró cogerla por la cintura antes de que cayera de boca al suelo.

"Gra...cias" logró pronunciar Akane, algo sorprendida. Pronto entendió que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo así, e involuntariamente se giró hacia el chico.

"Qué patosa" Rukawa llevó una mano a la cara de la chica para apartarle un poco de helado de fresa que le había salpicado, posiblemente de una tarrina mal cerrada, al casi caerse. Akane se sonrojó de tal manera que tuvo que girarse rápidamente y seguir caminando.

Una vez en la casa, en lugar de ponerse a comer el postre en bols y con cucharitas como las personas civilizadas, como cada uno quería un sabor diferente empezaron a comer el helado de la misma tarrina con cuchara grande. Y, debido a los continuos y odiosos comentarios de sus padres, Akane y Rukawa acabaron en la habitación de ella con sus respectivas tarrinas.

"¿Aún no te vas a dormir?" bromeó Akane mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba.

"No si antes puedo reírme de ti un rato..." entonces él recordó algo "¡Mierda! Me he dejado la chaqueta en el Ryonan.

"Jajajaja xD"

"Pues a mí no me hace gracia, seguro que la ha cogido el enano ese de las notas..."

"xDDD Que va hombre, la he cogido yo".

"Ah, gracias, dámela"

"Sí claaaaro".

"Eh tío, ni que la quisieras para algo".

"Claro que sí, la voy a subastar".

"¿Pero qué dices? A demás¿quién la va a querer?"

"Te daré una pista: Kyahhhhh".

"O.o NO ¬¬".

"Ohhhh sí".

"No... no eres capaz" dijo riendo nerviosamente.

"Ohhhh sí".

"Que no, vete tú a saber que harán con la chaqueta".

"Te daré una pista...".

"No importa ¬¬".

"Jajaja xDDD Oksss".

"Si no me la das la buscaré yo" Rukawa se fue al armario.

"¿A dónde vas!" se interpuso en su trayectoria "¿Tú no sabes que en los armarios de las chicas no se mira?"

Él sólo la ignoró y siguió su camino.

"¡Quieto chiquitín!" Akane comenzó a pegarle en vista de que era la única opción para detenerle "Te-esto-dando-la-paliza

-de-tu-vida".

"Au, no, no me pegues, no puedo soportarlo, me muero" se quejaba falsamente y con voz aburrida, finalmente, abrió el armario y recuperó su chaqueta.

"Mi dinero T.T" lloró ella.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Rukawa tuvo que irse.

"Mmmmm... Bueno, yo me voy...".

"Oksss, ya nos vemos..." se despidió tristemente ella.

"No ha sido tan malo al fin y al cabo".

"Tienes razón, podría haber sido peor".

"Jeje, venga... buenas noches" Rukawa salió de la habitación.

"Hasta luego" Akane rió satisfactoriamente, se había olvidado de nuevo la chaqueta.

* * *

_ Este capítulo lo hemos subido muy deprisan.n (es que lo corregimos el día que subimos el dos U.U). Esperamos que os guste ymuxas asias por los reviews (por favor, seguid con ellos, estamos faltas de amor T.T). Ybueno... na' más._

**En el próximo capítulo: **

**Sayaka: Anda! Si son las warras del Ryonan!**

**Nae: Pero cállate que están cabreadas!**

**Sayaka: A mí esas no me dan miedo.**

**Akane: Cuando estés sin dientes me lo cuentas...**

**Atsuko: SHHHHHH! Ke por el otro lao vienen los del Shohoku... ¿les hemos hexo lago pa' ke estén enfadados?**

**S&N&A: Nooooooooooooooo ¿tu crees? ¬.¬**

**Atsuko: Mira el lado "bueno" Sayaka, tú te vas acompañada xD.**

**Sayaka: No me lo recuerdes ¬.¬ Aunque por alguna extraña razón me siento más ligera n.n**

**Nae: Será que no llevas compresa.**

**Akane: La vida es una surpreeeeeeeeeeesa (8)**

**Sayaka: La otra -.-U**

**Akane: Se xuuuucla com una cumpreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesa (8).**

**Atsuko: Eh tío... ya basta de soltadas... Nos vemos peña!**

**75 restante de Marauders: Xaueeeeeeeeeeets!**

**N.A.S.A**


	4. Primer asalto

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 4: Primer asalto

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando una chica de cabello claro se levantó de su cama. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era bastante tarde, aunque eso realmente no importaba, porque ese sábado habían cancelado el entrenamiento matutino por razones desconocidas (aunque las chicas sospechaban que su entrenador iba a tener, después de mucho tiempo, una cita con una chica). Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se lavó los dientes y se recogió el pelo en una cola alta. Finalmente corrió la cortina de su ventana, haciendo que algunos rayos de luz iluminaran parte de su habitación. La chica abrió la persiana y entró en la terraza. Miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con un paisaje de ensueño.

"¡Qué día tan bonito!" Exclamó. "El sol brilla en el cielo, los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan..." La chica hizo una breve pausa "¡Y yo estoy aquí más aburrida que Gaara en una playa de roca T.T!" Mientras que la histérica chica gritaba, unos pajaritos a su lado cantaban alegremente. "¡DEJAD YA DE CANTAR!" Dicho esto, las aves abandonaron la terraza y se fueron volando asustadas.

Después de esto, entró de nuevo en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. De pronto le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes del primer partido que habían disputado (hacía una semana). No había sido fácil vencer al Ryonan, sobretodo por esa tal Saotome que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar (y de partirle una pierna, ya de paso...). Mucha gente presenció el encuentro, sin duda había sido el partido con más espectadores que había jugado. Pero, a saber por qué, de entre toda esa gente se cruzó con la mirada de cierto chico con el pelo de punta y expresión alegre. Por supuesto había oído hablar de él, no mucho tiempo atrás había leído un reportaje en el que se mencionaba su increíble talento para el baloncesto, se trataba de Akira Sendo. Aún estaba recordando el momento en que se miraron, algo sonrosada, cuando sonó su móvil.

"¿Si?" a la chica apenas le dio tiempo a contestar, pues su amiga la interrumpió al instante.

"¡Nae, tienes que venir¿Es que no piensas ir a la cancha de basket?" era su amiga Atsuko la que hablaba.

"Pero... tenía entendido que hoy no teníamos entreno" contestó Nae, desconcertada.

"¿Y los del Shohoku tampoco entrenan hoy?" preguntó Atsuko, interesada.

"Pues... creo que si..."

"¿Entonces a qué esperas¡Venga, ya estás tardando en bajar! Que estamos delante de tu casa" por el teléfono se escucharon varios murmullos que hicieron entender a Nae que las demás también se encontraban allí.

"Pero... seréis... U.U ahora bajo" dijo la chica, resignada.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con tres caras sonrientes que conocía a la perfección.

"¡Buenos días, dormilona!" canturreó Sayaka.

"¬¬ ya podríais haber avisado o algo..." se quejó Nae.

"¡Pero si te hemos llamado unas cinco veces al móvil! En serio, creo que deberías tirar ese trasto, no te sirve para nada..." le espetó Akane. Nae miró su teléfono y comprobó que lo que decía era verdad mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Y, por culpa de algunos contratiempos y paradas innecesarias, llegaron a su destino a las once y media de la mañana. Atsuko y Sayaka se quejaron de que casi no podrían observar a los jugadores, ya que sólo les quedaba media hora de entreno, pero Akane y Nae no parecían muy preocupadas por ello.

"Eh¿Ese de ahí no es el viejo del Kentuki Fried Chiken?" preguntó Sayaka al mismo tiempo que el viejo decía "jo,jo,jo...".

"Pues a mí me recuerda a Papá Noel..." dijo Atsuko mirándolo con interés.

"¿Puede haber un comentario más tonto que ese? UU..." Akane dudaba de la salud mental de sus amigas.

"¿Si le hacemos la pelota creéis que nos traerá más regalos por Navidad?" bromeó Atsuko.

"Vale, veo que sí U.U" dijo Akane resignada "¡Ah¡Por cierto¡La cámara!"

"¡Eso! Venga sácala" apremió Sayaka.

"¿Cámara¿Para que queréis...¿Qué hacéis con una cámara? O.o" preguntó Nae extrañada.

"Ayyyyy, es verdad, que no te lo hemos contado" continuó Sayaka.

"No nos lo habéis..." rectificó Atsuko.

"Ais -.- Bueno, como sea" suspiró Akane " Ayer, Sayaka me pidió que trajera la cámara digital de mi padre, y estoy pensando en un darle un buen uso" explicó mirando lascivamente a los jugadores.

"Básicamente el mismo que quería darle yo U.U" dijo Sayaka quitándole la cámara de las manos para luego ponerla a grabar "Jeje... pues va a ser que mi vecino pervertido tiene buen culo".

"¡Eh¡Déjame ver!" Atsuko se acercó a Sayaka para ver ella también de la pantalla.

"¿El pervertido era él o ellas?" comentó Nae por detrás "¿Y tú por qué no estás mirando?" preguntó a Akane que seguía a su lado.

"Bah... paso, está el señor estrellita 'soy demasiado guay para hacerle caso al mundo' Rukawa ¬.¬".

Atsuko y Sayaka que escucharon el comentario, giraron el objetivo rápidamente (pasando de los abdominales de Ryota, que iba sin camiseta) para grabar un primer plano de Rukawa.

"¡Pero de qué vais?" gritó Akane enfurecida "¡No le grabéis!"

"Sí, que luego se lo cree" corroboró Nae.

"¿Pero qué dices? Si a este niño le resbala todo -.-".

"Yo que sé, la amiga suya eres tú".

"No te pases ¬.¬ Conocida ¬.¬".

"Callaos un momento" interrumpió Sayaka.

"Pensad con las cabeza... Rukawa igualFans; Fans igualTaradas; yTaradas igualPasta fácil por esta mierda vídeo" continuó Atsuko.

"Mmmm, me gusta como piensas" cedió finalmente Akane recordando el incidente de la chaqueta.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ryota se giró y vio al grupito de chicas que se encontraba en la entrada grabando, lo que le dejó bastante sorprendido.

"¡Hola!" saludó efusivamente Atsuko sin darle mayorrelevancia a la cámara, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El chico la miró intentando recordar su cara, y al no hacerlo saludó a la chica igualmente, pero un poco desconcertado.

"Atsuko..." Nae le dio un codazo en el estómago.

"Sólo estaba haciendo amigos..." se quejó la chica. "Qué aburrido, no me dejáis hacer nada..." refunfuñó.

"Qué pena, mañana ya vuelven a su cancha..." se lamentaba Sayaka por detrás mientras apagaba la cámara "No es justo..."

"Eso... si les dejamos" de repente a Atsuko se le ocurrió una de sus alocadas ideas. Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir...?" se interesó Sayaka, acercándose sigilosamente.

"Digamos que se me ha ocurrido una pequeña "bromita de despedida" realmente graciosa" Atsuko sonrió pícaramente.

"Cuenta" ordenaron sus tres amigas al unísono.

"Bueno, Akane¿tenemos copias de las llaves de la cancha?"

"Mmmm... biblioteca de la escuela, barrera de la escuela, diario de mi hermana... cancha de basquet? Siiiii, la tengo! nOn" dijo Akane buscando en un gran manojo de llaves.

"Bien... ahora¿me explico?"

"Como un libro abierto..." afirmó Akane con una media sonrisa en la cara. Estaba deseando ver la reacción de Rukawa al ver que no llegaría a tiempo de dormir su siesta de antes de comer.

Y cuando el entrenador y algunos jugadores se hubieron ido (no iban a dejar al pobre Anzai ahí metido...) no tuvieron problemas en cerrar la puerta con llave, pues ya estaba entornada. Quedaron dentro Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi entre otros de los que tardaron más en ducharse (obviamente en un vestuario). Pero para cuando pudieron darse cuenta de la broma (qué digo broma, putada) ya era demasiado tarde, pues las chicas se habían largado (dejando la cámara oculta en un matorral cercano).

"¡Eh, esto no se abre!" anunció Mitsui al resto del equipo que allí se encontraba.

"¿Pero qué dices? Lo que pasa es que tanto tiempo haciendo el vago te ha dejado flojucho" se burló Sakuragi. Y dicho esto, intentó abrir él, sin conseguirlo.

"¿VES?" gritó un enfurecido Mitsui al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado. El resto de jugadores observaban la escena confusos.

"A ver, manazas, fijo que con lo listos que sois estáis empujando para el lado que no toca" Miyagi se hizo un hueco entre el grupo de chicos. "Mm... pues...me da que estamos encerrados" afirmó el base al intentar por todos sus medios abrir la barrera.

"¿QUÉ TE DECÍAMOS?" chillaron Sakuragi y Mitsui.

Entonces se acercó Rukawa, con paso decidido y cargando una silla enorme. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía bastante cansado.

"¡Deja eso, Rukawa!" le gritaron los reservas cuando empezó a correr con la silla a modo de escudo. Y al no conseguir que parara, se apiñaron delante de la puerta, pero él no parecía dispuesto a parar. Gracias a Dios, Hanamichi logró quitarle la silla antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

"¿PERO QUÉ HACES SUBNORMAL? le espetó Sakuragi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"Tengo sueño..."contestó antes de caer rendido al suelo.

"Y yo tengo hambre..." lloriqueó Sakuragi.

"Y yo quiero fu..." añadió Mitsui. Todos sus compañeros se giraron hacia él. "Fu...garme de aquí" dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Eh, he encontrado una nota!" interrumpió sus lamentos Miyagi. El chico la enseñó de modo que todos pudieron leerla.

_¡Buenos días, Shohoku! (buenas noches para Rukawa) ¿Intentando en vano abrir la verja? Lo sentimos, _

_¡es imposible! No os lo toméis a mal, es sólo una bromita de despedida nn (teníamos que dar la nota _

_el útimo día ¿no?). Pues bueno, a ver cómo os las apañáis para salir. Con amor (we love you guys! xD)_

_CB Imai: bueno, cuatro de ellas; bueno, tres de ellas y una del equipo de animación; o... bah, da igual._

_¡Que tengáis un buen día! O al menos el resto de él..._

Una vez leído esto, más de uno de los presentes empezaron a maldecirlas. Otros reían por no llorar. Pasaron un buen rato pensando en cómo salir de allí.

"¿Y si saltamos?" preguntó Sakuragi.

"Está demasiado alto..." respondió Miyagi.

"¿Y si rompemos la barrera?" preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

"Es vandalismo..." respondió Mitsui.

"Tú eso lo sabes bien ¿ehhh?" pinchó Ryota.

"Cállate ¬.¬".

"¿Y si pasamos por abajo?" otra vez Hanamichi expuso sus ideas.

"¡NO CABEMOS!" le gritó todo el equipo.

"Vale, vale, si tenéis que encontrar fallos para todo" murmuró el chico.

Y finalmente, Mitsui sacó un palito metálico y lo intrudujo por la cerradura.

"No hay más remedio" afirmó éste, con voz triunfal.

Los chicos estaban esperando a que Mitsui consiguiera abrir...

"¿Falta mucho?" preguntó un aburrido Sakuragi.

"Un pooooooco" contestó Mitsui concentrado.

Treinta segundos más tarde...

"¿Falta mucho?" insistió el pelirrojo.

"Un pooooooooooooooooco" respondió de nuevo Mitsui mientras a la concentración se le añadía histeria...

Dos minustos más tarde...

"¿Falta mucho? T.T" preguntaron ahora Sakuragi, Ryota y Rukawa.

"UN POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó un muy cabreado Mitsui volviendo a mirar la cerradura "¡Ah no! Que ya está U.U"

"¬¬"

"Ju,ju,ju...¿Dónde has aprendido tú a hacer estas cosas?" se interesó Sakuragi.

"Eso a ti no te importa ¬¬" le espetó Mitsui, pero a pesar de la espera (cinco minutos) le alabaron igualmente.

"Eh, no sé vosotros, pero yo voy a buscar a ese par de capullas" dijo Miyagi al resto. Se le unieron Mitsui y Sakuragi, los demás sólo deseaban llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras, a cinco minutos de allí:

"¡Jajajaja¡Seguro que ahora mismo deben estar intentando salir!" reía Atsuko, quien se sentía muy orgullosa de su plan.

"Qué pena que no nos hemos quedado para ver la cara de Rukawa... En vivo y en directo parte más, pero bueno, la grabación me sirve..." decía por su parte Akane, riendo por lo bajo y recordando el uso alternativo que le habían dado a la cámara.

"Me muero de ganas de ver cómo se las apaña ese salido de Mitsui..." dijo Sayaka intentando imaginarse la escena.

"¿No nos hemos pasado un poco...?" preguntó Nae.

"¡No!" le gritaron sus compañeras que aún no controlaban su risa. Pero se vieron obligadas a parar de reír al notar unos pasos a sus espaldas.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Sayaka preguntó al personaje desconocido. Pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta. Un grupo de chicas salieron de detrás de las columnas que allí se encontraban y las rodearon completamente. Debían ser unas ocho o nueve, pero pudieron reconocer claramente a la que iba en cabeza; se trataba de Miho Saotome, la capitana del Ryonan.

"Cuánto tiempo, Imai" saludó con cierto desprecio la chica.

"¿Quieres decir desde el otro día, que os metimos una paliza?" Sayaka le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Paliza?" de repente, ella y las demás chicas que la acompañaban empezaron a reír. "¡Para palizas la que os vamos a meter ahora mismo!" dijo Saotome entre risas, haciendo que Sayaka y Atsuko se pusieran en posición de ataque, Akane cruzara los brazos y sonriera y Nae se espantara un poco.

"¿Por qué¿Porque os dejamos en ridículo en vuestro propio campo y te quitaron el novio? Bueno, puede pasarle a cualquiera...¡pero te pasó a ti xD!" se burló Atsuko.

"¿Quitar el novio?" preguntó Nae confusa.

" U.U y esta que no se entera..." susurró Sayaka.

"¡A mí NADIE me ha quitado ningún novio!" gritó Saotome enfurecida. "Y menos una de vosotras" La chica miró a Nae con desprecio, quien aún no comprendía lo que sucedía.

"Baja esos humos. ¡Te gané el otro día y pienso ganarte ahora!" le espetó Sayaka, poniéndose delante suya.

"¡Quieta Sayaka!" le advirtieron sus compañeras. Pero no sirvió de mucho, pues ya tenía a Saotome a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola amenazadoramente (saltaban chispas...) hasta que Sayaka la empujó, y así empezó una igualada pelea entre las dos chicas. Mientras, Atsuko y Akane se peleaban con el resto, y Nae intentaba evitar el caos de brazos y piernas que allí se encontraba.

* * *

Mientras, en un lugar no muy alejado... 

"Mierda...¡Dónde estarán esas condenadas?" se quejaba un nervioso Mitsui mientras miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro.

"No pueden estar muy lejos, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente volverán a la cancha para reírse de nosotros..." dijo Ryota, sin mostrar preocupación. Se extrañaron de que Sakuragi no soltara una de las suyas, pero pronto comprendieron a qué se debía esa extraña conducta. A un metro de ellos, un chico moreno bastante alto al que ya conocían caminaba haciendo eses por la calle. Sakuragi se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Jejeje... Estás tan cansado que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie..." pero su expresión cambió al ver que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, la boca medio abierta y le salía una pompita de la nariz. Pero más se le abrieron los ojos cuando, de repente, el chico dio un giro brusco y acabó apoyado en el hombro del pelirrojo. Sakuragi tardó poco en reaccionar, se separó inmediatamente soltando un grito histérico, haciendo que el moreno cayera de golpe al suelo y despertara al instante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían a lo suyo. La escena era deprimente: Atsuko, quien no había dudado un segundo en abalanzarse sobre dos chicas que la estaban pinchando, sin importarle que le llevaran una cabeza, se había ganado un moratón del tamaño de una pelota de golf en la frente, y seguía luchando por desprenderse de los brazos que intentaban asfixiarla. Akane acababa de recibir una patada en la espinilla (que ella devolvió con una en el estómago, bastante bestia), y tenía la cara magullada. Nae, por su parte, no había durado mucho simplemente defendiéndose, por lo que tuvo que propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a una chica que se lanzó contra ella, dejando atónitas a sus tres amigas. Pero la que se encontraba en peores condiciones era Sayaka; peleándose aún con Saotome por los suelos, con la cara llena de arañazos, el pelo de una loca recién ingresada del manicomio y un hilo de sangre saliéndole del labio. Se escuchaban comentarios en plan: "¡muérete, zorra!" constantemente. La capitana del Ryonan parecía tener mucha experiencia en las peleas callejeras, y aunque llevaba la delantera, Sayaka no se iba a dar por vencida, pero estaba bastante apurada. Estaba tan cansada que le dolían todos los músculos, y apenas podía moverse de la de golpes que le habían dado, por lo que no pudo oponer resistencia cuando Saotome la estampó contra una pared y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia. La chica no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo: "Necesitaré kilos de maquillaje para taparme estas hostias T.T..." (NdA: Esta chica siempre tan profunda... -.-).

* * *

Muy cerca de allí... 

"¡Me habéis despertado!" gritó Rukawa, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

"¡A quién se le ocurre dormirse en medio de la calle!" le espeto Sakuragi, aprovechando la ocasión para darle una colleja. Rukawa, que ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los volvió a abrir después del golpe de Hanamichi, lo que hizo que se girara hacia él de tal modo que la niña del exorcista hubiera dado menos miedo.

"Si esto es un sueño, que le caiga una roca encima a este idiota." dijo Rukawa, señalando al diez de su equipo. Sakuragi estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Dejad de pelearos! Las he encontrado..." interrumpió Miyagi. El base se giró para hablar con Mitsui, pero su compañero ya no estaba allí...

Los chicos se abrieron paso entre unos enormes setos y se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que allí ocurría. Las chicas que los habían encerrado estaban peleándose con otro grupo de chicas, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Mitsui se encontraba allí, agarrándole la mano con fuerza a una chica morena que les sonaba de algo, mientras que, apoyada en la pared, estaba Sayaka.

Sayaka, que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, los abrió al extrañarse de no haber recibido ningún golpe, pero los abrió aún más cuando descubrió lo que había pasado.

"¡Mitsui!" exclamó con alegría, pero no era precisamente alegría lo que se reflejó en la cara del chico nombrado cuando la miró.

"No sé si ayudarte o acabar de partirte la cara" le espetó con ira. Sayaka lo miró con los labios fruncidos, apartándose rápidamente la sangre del labio. "En cuanto a ti..." dijo mirando a Saotome, a la que ya había soltado el brazo "Más te vale dejar a este proyecto de mujer en paz".

"¡Eh!" interrumpió la insultada, matando al chico con la mirada " ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme, pedazo de pervertido!"

"¿Pervertido?" murmuraban las de Ryonan, que en esos momentos se habían apiñado cerca de Mitsui, al que ahora miraban con pavor.

"¡Que no soy ningún pervertido!" insistía él, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las chicas dieran un paso hacia atrás.

"Yo sé quién es este chico" comentaba una de las del Ryonan a Saotome "Se junta con una gente muy rara y se dedica a armar jaleo, es un delincuente juvenil..."

"Qué miedo... ¡Y encima es un pervertido!" decían las demás. Las chicas del Imai lo flipaban.

"¡Que os digo que yo...!" pero el del Shohoku no pudo acabar la frase, pues todo el ejército de matonas huyó asustado y dando voces que recordaban a un corral de gallinas. En pocos segundos se habían ido todas.

"Qué efecto..." comentó Miyagi, a punto de partirse de risa.

"Vaya, eso sí que es magnetismo animal..." se burló Sakuragi, dándole un codazo en el brazo.

"¡Que me dejéis en paz!" les mandó Mitsui, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. De repente, a los cuatro chicos (Rukawa también estaba, solo que se había pasado parte de la pelea durmiendo y se había despertado al oír los gritos de las de Ryonan) como si se les encendiera una bombilla, se giraron hacia las chicas que tantos problemas les habían causado, mirandolas con cierta ira.

"Veréis... Esto tiene una explicación..." intentaba arreglar Nae.

"Oh, sí, claro, ahora me dirás que vuestra mano se movió sola al cerrar la barrera del campo de baloncesto, al igual que al escribir esa "adorable" carta de despedida..." dijo Miyagi irónicamente. Mientras tanto, Sayaka se pegaba en la mano mientras decía "¡mano mala¡no vuelvas a hacer eso a estos pobres chicos!" Una gotita apareció en la frente de los presentes.

"¡Mentira¡Sabemos que podéis controlarlas!" Sakuragi señaló acusadoramente a las chicas, provocando vergüenza ajena por parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Idiota..." murmuró Rukawa. Dicho esto, se fue de aquel lugar, aunque no sin antes soltar una risita al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Akane.

"¡A mí nadie me insulta sin recibir su merecido!" Sakuragi salió en su búsqueda, por lo tanto sólo quedaron Miyagi y Mitsui.

"¡Encerrados sin poder salir de la cancha!" gritó Mitsui, rompiendo el silencio. "¡No sabéis lo que nos ha costado salir de allí!" las chicas rieron por lo bajo. "¡N..no me hace gracia!"

"Ei, Mitsui, estás muy tenso...Necesitas un descanso" dijo Miyagi.

"¡No¡Necesito un cigarro!" se hizo el silencio.

"Un qué?" preguntó un curioso Ryota. Ya hacía tiempo que su amigo tenía prohibido fumar, aunque todos sabían que no lo había dejado del todo.

"Un...esto...un... Aquella cosa que rima con cigarro... Mierda, qué palabra tan complicada..."

"Fumeta pervertido..." canturreaba Sayaka.

"¡Y TÚ...!" el catorce del Shohoku se giró hacia la chica con una cara de mala uva impresionante; tanto, que la hizo callar al instante.

"Mejor nos vengamos otro día que estés más tranquilo¿eh?" dijo algo asustado Miyagi, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Yo... Me voy" se despidió.

"Y yo..." dijo Atsuko, saliendo en la búsqueda del base.

"Y yo también." añadió Akane, que ya se estaba perdiendo el principio de su serie favorita.

"Pues yo también tengo que irme." anunció Nae.

Pronto sólo quedaron dos personas.

"Anda, arréglate un poco antes de volver a casa".

"¿Ya estas más tranquilo...?" preguntó Sayaka, con algo de miedo en su voz.

"No, pero reprimiré mi rabia durante el camino a casa. Levántate y nos vamos" dijo el chico.

"No necesito que me acompañes" corroboró Sayaka, más chula que sú número.

"No sé qué decirte... ¿Qué gracia tiene que te maten esas tías si luego no puedo matarte yo?" por primera vez, el chico sonrió. Finalmente, Sayaka aceptó de mala gana la compañía de Mitsui.

* * *

_Hooooolas! Ya hemos subido el chapter 4, a los que se lo lean… por favor review T.T Asias n.n_

_Y ahora, contestaremos a los reviews que nos habéis dejado (mil gracias por estos y esperamos más n.nU_).

**yokito kou**: _nos alegra que te haya gustado, sobre lo de las discusiones Sayaka vs Mitsui, tranquila, habrá más…_

**Timoh**: _para esta y tus otras múltiples personalidades… simplemente TE QUEREMOS n.n Porque básicamente del fic ya hemos estado hablando…_

**Paulyta**: _la competencia? Qué competencia? Si les pulimos… xD No hombre… sí, esperamos que sea interesante n.n_

**Yuna Aoki**: _gracias por los cumplidos, como nos lo has pedido, hemos hecho los capítulos más largos, hala, a pixa sacá (Akane's expression). Bueno, pues eso… que de la chica de las lentillas también se sabrán más cosas… dale tiempo._

**FoXy rOxY**: _como ves, los estamos continuando, esperamos que te esté gustando. Por cierto, bonito nick._

**Haibara**: _holas Lauri! Pos res… no hemos subido el 4 tan rápido como el 3, pero bueno… se intenta. Tú sigue dejando reviews que sabes que nos gustan muxo :P_

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**:_ nos alegramos de que te haya gustado (sentimos repetirnos, pero ya sabéis, formalidades). Lo de Sakuragi y Haruko… bfffffffffff, se ve difícil que no lo sea, ya se verá, pero intentaremos hacerla menos pava (aunque no se pueden hacer milagros). Rukawa, ya sabemos que habla demasiado… pero es muy complicado hacer una historia de "amor" si se limita a decir "mmmm, ahhh, idiota", además, piensa que son amigos de la infancia y tiene vida fuera del colegio (relativamente). Y weno, ya ta._

**/Laasuka/**: _Sí! Queríamos (queremos indirecta…) reviews! n.n Wenu, iwal ya xerram._

**Marion Mayfair**: _Gracias por el review y ojalá este capítulo también te guste._

_Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno… nosotras nos vamos… A que nos vais a dejar un review… A que sí, a que sí, a que sí! T.T Por fiiiiiiiiiiiis (que si no nos ponemos muy tristes y lloramos L)._

_Xaueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets, besosssssss._

**In the next chapter…**

**Sayaka: Ya sé lo que he perdido! T.T**

**Mitsui: Eres una payasa -.-**

**Sayaka: Y ahora que hago T.T**

**Mitsui: Pfff, qué lástima de niña… está bien, te ayuuuuuuuuudo. Pero a cambio has de conocer a cierta persona…**

**Sayaka: Fijo que tiene algo que ver con tus perversiones, no pienso hacerlo! Me niego!**

**Mistui: No es para tanto…**

**Sayaka: Ok, eres muy persuasivo…**

_75 por ciento restante de Marauders se despide… en vista de que Sayaka está muy ocupada u.u_

_Nos vemos en el 5!_


	5. Un moreno muy 'legal'

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 5: Un moreno muy "legal"

"Hmpgrr...yolamatohmprgrr..." esta y otras frases similares por parte de Mitsui eran lo único que Sayaka escuchaba en el camino a casa, cosa que acojonó a la chica (estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de que su acompañante fuera realmente un asesino...). Llevaban cinco minutos caminando, y parecía ser que los dos habían olvidado el significado de la palabra "conversación", cuando Sayaka, armándose de valor, se decidió a hablar.

"Mitsui..." el nombrado se giró, para la sorpresa de la chica, forzando una sonrisa que a duras penas lograba mantener.

"He de reprimirme..." susurraba "¿Si?" contestó "amablemente".

"Esto... ¿Estás enfadado porque dije que eras un pervertido delante de tus amigos? Bueno, tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse..." ahora la sonrisa del chico desapareció por completo. "Es eso ¿no?" la rabia del chico aumentaba por momentos "...¿no?" Preguntó de nuevo Sayaka, desconcertada.

"QUE NO-SOY-NINGÚN-PERVERTIDO!"

"Primera fase, negación" Sayaka sacó una libretita y apuntó estas palabras mientras las decía en voz alta.

"DIOSS... Hmpgrr..." Mitsui se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando a paso rápido hacia delante, mirando hacia abajo. Sus gruñidos cada vez se alejaban más. Sayaka tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

"¿P-por qué no olvidamos el tema, eh?... n.nUUU" El miedo se reflejó en la cara de la chica, sobretodo cuando Mitsui se giró tétricamente hacia ella, tanto, que por un momento pensó que no iba a mover el cuello. Pero rápidamente su expresión cambio, transformándose en una mueca que acabó en una sonora carcajada.

"¡Pfffjajajajaja¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma! xDD" se burlaba Mitsui.

"Pues algo así ¬/¬

"Así que esta es la verdadera cara de la "valiente" Sayaka Yuki" dijo el del Shohoku, mientras que le levantaba el mentón con un dedo. "Si sólo eres una cría asustadiza" las últimas dos palabras se repetían en la mente de Sayaka.

"¡No soy ninguna cría asustadiza!" vociferó "Y...¡Y soy más fuerte que tú!" Mitsui alzó las cejas.

"Em...Ya, y por eso esa tía casi te descuella ¿no?" la expresión triunfal de Sayaka se desvaneció.

"Es que..." pensó por un momento "¡La estaba dejando ganar! Si no, no tiene emoción..." Mitsui esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, es mucho más emocionante que te partan la nariz para luego ir tú, medio muerta¡y demostrarle quién manda!" el chico rió su gracia.

"¬¬"

"Por cierto, yo de ti me peinaría un poco antes de entrar en casa, o tus padres pensarán lo que no es" la aludida enrojeció al máximo, y se hizo bien la coleta. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya hemos llegado" tenía razón. A sus espaldas se encontraba los adosados en los que vivían.

Sayaka caminó apresuradamente hacia su casa, mirando hacia delante; con la discusión del camino se le había olvidado que Mitsui la había llamado "proyecto de mujer", y ahora, a demás, la acababa de llamar "cría asustadiza" y se había metido con su pelo. La chica se plantó delante de su puerta y metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para coger las llaves. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más... ¡No las llevaba encima! Sayaka se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en un escalón cercano.

"¿Por qué no abres la puerta¿También para darle emoción...?" se escuchó a sus espaldas.

"Lárgate, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para aguantarte" Sayaka ni siquiera lo miró, pero sabía de sobra de quién se trataba.

"Así que te has olvidado las llaves..." canturreó "¿Por qué no entras por alguna ventana?"

"¡Eh! Me gusta como piensas"

Dieron una vuelta a la casa de Sayaka, sin éxito, ya que sólo estaba la ventana de sus padres abierta y quedaba a unos 6 metros del suelo.

"Bueno, no desesperes, aún debe haber alguna solución. Puedo ayudarte..."

"¿Cuál es tu nueva y mejorada solución?" preguntó sarcásticamente a causa del fracaso de la primera.

"Vaya, así que no eres tan autosuficiente después de todo..."

"Limítate a contestar " exigió.

"Verás... La ventana de mi habitación está enfrente de la de tus padres, hay algo así como un metro de separación, (NdAs: pequeña aclaración sobre las viviendas, sus casas están muy juntas, pero hay un poco de separación) pero a cambio..." Mitsui lo pensó un segundo, y sonrió. "…te presentaré a alguien con quien vas a pasar muuuuchas tardes..."

"...¡Eh¡A mí no me presentes a ninguna de tus malas influencias!"

"No se trata de eso..." el chico dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Lo sabrás dentro de poco".

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil hacer el truco del palito metálico, pero Mitsui se moría de ganas por ver cómo se las apañaba su vecina para pasar de una casa a la otra. Entraron en casa del chico.

"Bien¿y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Sayaka nerviosa.

"¿Hacemos? La que se ha quedado encerrada has sido tú..."

" ¡Eh¡Has dicho que me ayudarías!"

"¿Dije eso? n.nU"

"Si "

"Vale" Sayaka hizo una pequeña pausa " ¿que cuarto has dicho que estaba conectado?"

"El mío".

"¿Pues a qué esperas¡Vamos a tu cuarto!" Mitsui sonrió irónicamente.

"Qué directa... ¿Y yo soy el pervertido?"

"Est..yo...¡aix¡ME ENTIENDES DE SOBRA!"

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una puerta en la que podía verse claramente una letra "H". Al entrar, Sayaka se sorprendió al ver que una parte de la habitación tenía posters de Evanescence, Within Temptations, The Rasmus y Him debajo de una enorme foto de Orlando Bloom sin camiseta (Sayaka abrió los ojos más de la cuenta), y la otra mitad estaba llena de fotos y posters de baloncesto (excepto uno que era de The Offspring), trofeos y una enorme placa con las siglas "M.V.P." marcadas, al lado de una foto de un equipo que no era el Shohoku; había dos camas. Sayaka se acercó a la foto de al lado de la placa.

"Míralo a él... Tan cuco... Es increíble lo que el tiempo y el tabaco pueden llegar a hacer..." antes de que Mitsui pudiera contestar, la chica dirigió la mirada a la foto de Orlando Bloom, cosa que hizo que se callara cualquier comentario. "Tú con tal de pillar cacho... No sabía nada sobre tu orientación...quiero decir... desorientación sexual".

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay dos camas ".

"En el partido contra el Ryonan vi a unos tíos un poco kinkis con una pancarta muy extraña... "Mitsui on fire"... ¿"Mitsui on fire"¡"Mitsui caliente"¡Ahora lo pillo todo! TT".

"Andamos flojos de idiomas..." pero Sayaka seguía en sus trece.

"Ay,ay,ay... Seguro que allí duermen tus ligues... ¡Y a saber si son mujeres!"

"¡Que me van las tías!" " yayayaya, eso díselo a Orly ¬¬U" Sayaka señaló el enorme póster, donde el actor nombrado se apartaba el pelo con una mano.

"Bff... Anda, salta por la ventana."

"Serás desagradable... Vale, vale, ya me voy..." Sayaka se acercó a la ventana y colocó un pie en el marco; miró al suelo por un momento.

"¡Me voy a caer!" la chica se tambaleó un poco.

"¡Te vas a matar!" dijo Mitsui cogiéndola para que no se cayera.

"¡Ahhh¡Suéltame, pervertido!"

"¿Tú estás tonta? Si no quieres acabar con el cuerpo a juego con la cara yo de ti no me soltaría. No mires abajo e intenta pasar. Yo te aguanto"

"Bueno...Vale¡pero no abuses!... mi cara... T.T no me lo recuerdes"

Pero pronto descubrieron su pequeño fallo...

"Vale¿y ahora qué?" preguntó la chica desconcertada, viendo que era imposible pasar.  
(NdAs: obviamente Sayaka no puede saltar de un lado a otro, ya que está a seis metros del suelo y no tiene espacio para coger carrerilla. / Nota de Sayaka (NdSa.): que si no llegaría chaval ).

"Creo que necesitamos algo por lo que puedas pasar y... Creo que tengo la solución" Mitsui se alejó a paso seguro y se dirigió al armario. Cuando llegó al lado de Sayaka cargaba una tabla de madera que podría haber sido la puerta, pero que misteriosamente no era así "Es suficientemente ancha, si la aguanto podrás pasar tranquilamente"

"¡Te das cuenta de que mi vida está en tus manos?"

"Sí, por eso es tan divertido..." Mitsui sonrió. "En una misma tarde casi te matan dos veces¿no querías emoción?"  
"Anda, trae la tabla..."

Entre los dos consiguieron colocarla de un lado a otro, y después de pensarlo unas ocho veces (fueron siete, pero por honor a su número lo pensó una octava vez) Sayaka se decidió a pasar. Dio el primer paso, pequeño y casi imperceptible; le temblaban los pies y las manos, e intentaba no bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ya llevaba tres mini pasos cuando un fuerte "crac" la hizo parar en seco. Las risas de Mitsui de fondo tampoco ayudaron.

"¡NO MIRES, SALIDO DE MIERDA!" gritó la chica enfurecida.

Se había enganchado la camiseta, que ya estaba hecha polvo por la pelea, con el cierre de la ventana, y ahora la tenía rota por un lado. Por la posición en la que estaba (a gatas) fue cuestión de segundos que el roto dejara ver gran parte de su sujetador. En esas circunstancias, no podía pasar por la tabla, así que retrocedió.

"¡N-n no me toques!" vociferó Sayaka.

"Vale, vale, sólo quería ayudarte a bajar..."

"¡No mires!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡QUE TE TAPES LOS OJOS!"

"Bff..." Mitsui le hizo caso a regañadientes "Tampoco es para tanto... quiero decir, son grandes, pero ese sujetador deja mucho que desear¿por qué no te lo quitas?"

El grito que se escuchó fue tan fuerte que no puede expresarse en palabras, pero una cosa sí es segura, llevaba la palabra "pervertido" incluida. Un tortazo siguió al grito.

"¡Era broma, so bestia!" Sayaka lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre (o eso le pareció a Mitsui...).

"Bueeeno, ya me he quedado a gusto. Ahora... ¿Te importaría prestarme una camiseta?" (Mitsui iba a negarse a ello, pero no quería tener las mejillas de Heidi, así que lo dejó estar)

"En el armario encontrarás algo"

"¡Gracias!" Sayaka se encaminó al lugar nombrado tranquilamente. Mitsui esperaba comentarios en plan "mm... a ver que me pongo..." o "Por Dios¿cómo pudiste comprarte eso?" pero no oyó nada, ni siquiera el ruido de las perchas al chocar unas con otras.

"¿Sayaka?" se decidió a preguntar al no escucharla.

"Mitsui... Serás borracho..." un "clin" procedente del armario hizo entender al chico lo que sucedía.

"En… lógicamente no me refería a debajo del suelo del armario ..." se apresuró a contestar.

Sayaka ya se había puesto la camiseta (una blanca que ponía 'Takeishi CB') pero no se apartó del armario, era realmente curioso. Lo que debía ser el suelo, estaba unos 20 cm por debajo del resto de la habitación (este hueco estaba tapado por la tabla de manera que Mitsui le había traído para pasar a su casa) y lleno de botellas de alcohol.

"Esto… ¡es alucinante¿De dónde has sacado todo esto¿Y cómo es que tus padres te dejan tenerlo!"

"Eso a ti no debería importarte lo primero, y lo segundo¡claro que no me dejan tenerlo!"

"Entonces, nunca mira bajo 'el falso suelo' ¿se cree que tienes zapatos?"

"De hecho, ellos no saben de la existencia de mi 'arsenal' claro está".

"¿Me vas a decir que no saben que tienes ese agujero debajo del armario? Por favor…"

"No, en serio, digamos que viajan mucho, y que eso es una pequeña modificación que realicé en la habitación".

"…"

"Tengo 'amigos' que trabajan 'en el sector de la construcción' y estaban dispuestos a hacerme el favor si yo les invitaba a un par de fiestas con… 'los productos que estaban destinados a ser guardados ahí'…"

"Flipante… ¿no se han dado cuenta nunca?"

"Que va… la tabla está bien encajada, además, con zapatos y demás no se ve, y no suelen mirar el suelo del armario".

"Pffff… anda que el vecino que me ha tocado…"

"¡Eh¡No te pases!"

"Cómo sea¿me das un poco?" Mitsui frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que si me das un poco. Hace tiempo que no bebo...¡Por un poco no pasará nada!"

Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraban sentados en una cama, con un vaso en la mano. De repente, un crujido procedente de la puerta los hizo quedarse paralizados. Esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una niña de unos doce o trece años, con el pelo del mismo negro azulado que Mitsui corto por un poco más abajo de las orejas y con flequillo; y con cara de ser la cosa más cabrona sobre la faz de la Tierra.

"Vaya, así que ahora tienes que emborracharlas, estás perdiendo facultades..." comentó la niña.

"¡Vete a otra parte, enana!" Mitsui le arrojó un cojín, pero ella usó la puerta como escudo. Volvió a abrirla para burlarse de él, quien le lanzó otro cojín, que ella esquivó; pero el tercero le dio en la cara, haciendo que se tambaleara. La niña puso un pie en la habitación, pero Mitsui ya estaba preparando otro cojín.

"Yo de ti no lo haría... No creo que a nuestros padres les haga gracia si les llamo diciéndoles que te has traído una chica a casa, que lleva tu ropa y encima estáis bebiendo"

"¡Qué dices! Si esto es agua..." Disimuló el chico.

"Si, venga, eso es Vodka" A Mitsui casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas.

"P-pero... ¿Tú cómo sabes eso!"

"A ver¿te crees que no sé que haces botellones en casa cuando mamá no está?" Mitsui se quedó de piedra y por unos segundos no dijo nada.

"Pero... ¡Si tú estabas dormida en la habitación...!"

"Costaba hacerlo cuando cada dos por tres tus amigos venían a ofrecerme un cubata" más silencio incómodo. Mitsui sabía que su hermana no era una santa, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan… tan. "Por cierto, Hikari Mitsui, encantada, supongo..." Se presentó a Sayaka; pero ésta seguía en su parra, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por la información que acababa de asimilar sobre la "adorable" hermanita de su vecino favorito.

"Les dije que nada de acercarse a mi hermana... Cuando los pille los mato..." musitaba un cabreado Mitsui.

"Bueno, como sea. Yo me voy de aquí. Y limpiad las sábanas cuando acabéis, que mañana me toca cambiarlas..." dicho esto, la niña salió de la habitación. Sus pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer tras un portazo procedente de la entrada.

"Con esfuerzo llegarás a controlarla" le dijo Mitsui a Sayaka.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es obvio¿no? El favor que te pedí... ¡Vas a ser la nueva canguro de Hikari!" el chico lo dijo con aire emocionado, pero a Sayaka aquello no le causaba ninguna emoción.

"Eso será, si acaso, si consigues que entre en mi casa..."

"¡Ah, eso! Se me olvidó decirte que había encontrado una cosa en el sitio de la pelea..." Mitsui buscó en su bolsillo, de donde provenía un sospechoso 'clin' "Mira¡tus llaves!"

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 5!_

**Sayaka:** _A que nos hechábais de menos? non_

**público**:

**Sayaka**: _¬¬ vaya, qué sosos_

**Atsuko:** _por supuesto que sí! sabemos que nos adoráis..._

**Akane:** _permíteme que lo dude..._

**Atsuko:** _¬¬ cortarrollos_

**Nae:** _¬¬ tú siempre quitando la ilusión a la gente! eres una mala persona T.T_

**Akane:** _Como sea -.-U Venga girls! que tenemos que contestar los reviews!_

**75 por ciento restante de Marauders:** _Xip! nOn_

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** _Jeje, lo sabemos, somos unas craks (Akane:catacraks)UoU, pero los del Shohoku no pueden entender nuestra genialidad (Sayaka: infinitamente superior a la de Hanamichi). En fin, muchas gracias por seguir el fic!_

**Timo:** _Si, Nae mira Naruto xD nosotras somos asi de frikis, ya ves... qué más decirte... te queremos!_

**Karekano92:** _Holaa! ei, asis per el review maca, i es clar que ens veurem pel forum, que al Pasión de Slamdunkianes encara se li pot treure molt de suc xDD (Nae). Bé, totes t'agraim el review n.n_

**Haibara:** _Jajaja... ya ves, magnetismo animal! xD usa axe el cabrón (con razón se han ido todas...con lo que apesta..). Rukawa es que iba sobado, por eso no tenía fuerzas ni para reírse de Akane, aunque debidas las circunstancias ha hecho un pequeño esfuerzo... Lo de "ganad ese partido"... T.T perder de un punto es lo peor!_

**windows-Woman:** _Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices! (Akane: remolo, remolo! nOn). Tú tranquila, que habrá NaexSendoh más tarde... (Akane: eso si Nae no se pasa al lado oscuro del yaoi y decide juntarlo con quien no debe ¬¬) (Nae: n.nUU no, no, en este fic me lo quedo, pero sigo pensando que hacen una bonita pareja) Por cierto, eres nuestra primera fan! (Atsuko: Bueno, en realidad toda nuestra clase nos adora, pero claro, son demasiado vergonzosos para aceptarlo... UoU) (Sayaka: ¬¬ no chupéis cámara!) (Nae: habló aquí la que ocupó todo el capítulo...)_

**F:** _Nos costó descifrar tu identidad secreta, pero al final lo conseguimos! un review currado, ahí está! xDD bueno, igualmente gracias por tomarte la molestia. Por cierto, original el nik._

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**Atsuko: Akane... muy cabreada...**

**Nae: Nosotras... atajo..**

**Sayaka: ehm.. chicas... n.nUUU**

**Akane: ¬¬ qué se supone que es esto? RUKAWAAAAAAAA!**

_Bueno, nos despedimos, pero no sin antes pediros un pequeño e insignificante regalito de Navidad T.T un REVIEEEEEEWWWW! Jeje, creo que queda claro n.n_

_PD: Mañana nos entragan las notas... deseadnos suerte -.-U_

_PD2: Felices fiestas a todos!_


	6. Kanagawa's boys

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 6: Kanagawa's boys

Faltaban diez minutos para que los del Shohoku empezasen a entrenar (ya en su cancha, recién pintada), cuando Hanamichi entró por la puerta, (sonriente y cantando alegremente "soy un genio del baloncesto") interrumpiendo una animada conversación entre Ryota y Mitsui, que estaban agachados en una esquina leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –se acercó sigilosamente y aún sonriendo Sakuragi.

-Shhhhh! –ordenaron sobresaltados.

-Mira esto… - dijo Mitsui mientras le daba lo que estaba leyendo.

Para la sorpresa del chico, era la "Kanagawa's Girls".

-Eh tíos… -murmuró asustado- Sabía que erais raritos, pero no marico…

-¿Pero qué dices imbécil? –interrumpió Mitsui sonrojado mientras Ryota le daba un cate al pelirrojo- Ve a la página 16.

Sakuragi empezó a pasar las páginas mirando aún de reojo a sus compañeros.

-"Ponte guapa para él", "¿Sois compatibles?" –levantó los ojos de la revista- Sois unos gays…

-¡A la dieciséis! –gritaron los otros dos histéricos.

-Voy, voy -- -llegó a la dichosa página- O.o ¿Qué¿"Rukawa's section"¿¡¡¡¡Qué es esto?

-Tú lee… -dijo cansinamente Ryota.

-Yo, de las tías, lo podía medio entender… Porque no conocen personalmente a Rukawa como nosotros… Pero, vosotros dos, me decepcionáis… No me los esperaba… Diossss –cerró los ojos con fuerza y simulaba que lloraba.

-Es idiota. –confirmó Miyagi.

-Va a ser que sí. ¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo? –preguntó Mitsui, entonces como si se iluminase saltó- ¡Nooooo¡No podemos pelearnos!

-Habló aquí Ghandi … ¿Mejor nos explicamos no?

-Sí –Mitsui contenía sus ganas de pegar a Hanamichi, que ya se lo veía con Sayaka hablando sobre "su" póster de Orly. Ya le bastaba con que lo llamaran pervertido como para que a su lista de adjetivos se le añadiese gay.

-La cosa, -empezó el base- es que, cuando hemos venido, nos la hemos encontrado aquí ¬¬. –Hizo una breve pausa- ¡Y sigue leyendo!

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaale –se quejó el "genio"- pero os tendré vigilados ¬¬ -añadió tapándose el culo con las manos.

-Sí, sí, sí…

**¿Rukawa enamorado?**

_Club de fans escandalizado ante esa horrible posibilidad._

_El pasado sábado día nueve (en el que como siempre Rukawa hizo una espectacular actuación en el partido contra el Ryonan), pasadas las diez de la noche, fue visto con una violenta estudiante del Imai._

_Así es chicas, los encontraron en una heladería (no diremos nombres por la publicidad), muy acarameladitos, y ELLA lo llamó KAEDE. Sí queridas lectoras, lo llamó por su sagrado nombre, y encima (la muy maleducada), tuvo la cara de decirle a las chicas que presenciaron su romántico encuentro que si no conocían el nombre completo del chico, usando las vulgares y ordinarias palabras "Vaya mierda club de fans". De manera que no sólo se refirió a las presentes, si no a todas nosotras. Las víctimas de esta terrible tragedia, nos relatan algunos hechos: "Dijo que no nos metiéramos en los asuntos de Rukawa… ¡cómo si no fuéramos su club de fans!", "Se burló de nuestro uniforme oficial del club", "Sí, es verdad. Nos comparó con las barbies¡cuando las telas que usamos para el uniforme son de muchísima mejor calidad!" y, lo peor de todo (¡sí, hay algo peor!) "¡La muy bruta pegó a Rukawa!" (de forma que casi se parte su preciosa cabeza contra el cristal del mostrador de los helados). Que esta es otra duda que nos asalta¿qué hacían en pleno diciembre en una heladería? Nuestras fuentes afirman que se llevó grandes cantidades de helado, por lo que deducimos que tiene un trastorno mental irreversible (pensamos que es psicopatismo). _

_Tenemos sospechas de que se conocieron en la espera del partido mencionado en este mismo artículo, mientras se jugaba el del Ryonan femenino contra su instituto. Pero ahora, presentémosla._

_Su nombre es Akane Satô (¿qué clase de nombre es ese?), tiene quince años y va a 1º C del instituto Imai. Como hemos observado usa un lenguaje plagado de tacos (calculamos que de cada cinco palabras que dice una de ellas lo es) y su forma de vestir es una tanto "liberal" (mirar fotos en la página 17, en las que se puede observar que la camiseta le tapa a duras penas). Otro rasgo de su carácter, es su comportamiento cavernícola, puesto que no puede controlar sus instintos violentos y su gran apetito (recordemos las cinco tarrinas de helado). Y por último, mencionemos de nuevo su trastorno mental._

_Conclusión queridas fans y lectoras: ESA chica NO le CONVIENE. Debemos hacer algo (por su bien, claro), juntar nuestras fuerzas y salvarle de las garras de esa sucia arpía._

Hanamichi acabó de leer el artículo bastante perplejo, y miró las fotos de la página diecisiete, estaba convencido de que ese artículo era basura, pero al ver las fotos cambió de opinión. Y es que, en ellas, se veía a Rukawa en situaciones un tanto comprometidas. En la primera estaba de pie, agarrando por la cintura a la que debía ser Akane Satô; en la siguiente, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente y seguían muy cerca el uno del otro, y en la última (y la que más impactó a Sakuragi) Rukawa tenía una mano puesta en la cara de Akane. Por lo tanto, lo único que podía desmentir del artículo en ese momento era el comentario sobre la ropa de la chica, cuya camiseta sólo enseñaba un poco los hombros (pero era casi imperceptible porque llevaba una chaqueta).

-Joder…-Musitó- Y parecía tonto…

-Ya ves por qué estábamos leyendo…-Intervino Miyagi.- Es difícil de creer, Pero ya has visto las fotos. Y no parecen estar trucadas.

-Mm…no, no lo están.-Dijo un convencido Mitsui. Sus compañeros lo miraron interrogantes, -O bueno, quizás sí…

-Como sea... Ahora, voy a buscar mi sección O! –saltó Sakuragi eufóricamente.

-…

Tras un minuto de búsqueda, muy intensiva…

-¡Eh¡Se han olvidado de mi sección!

Sus compañeros que no tenían ganas de discutir...

-No, es que en este no viene nada, pero en la siguiente vendrá un especial tuyo con póster incluido… -inventó rápidamente Mitsui.

-¡Oh! –se emocionó Sakuragi- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¬¬

Pero en ese momento entró Akagi, por lo que Mitsui no tuvo que inventarse nada más. Fueron a dejar la revista, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, su capitán los paró.

-¿Me podéis devolver la revista…?- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y se la dieron casi inconscientemente.

-G-gori…-Murmuró Sakuragi, pero los demás no podían hablar. Pronto recuperó su estado habitual- ¿Lees revistas de nenas!- Akagi casi no podía controlar su risa.

-¡Qué va a ser mía, mariquitas! Haruko se la ha dejado esta mañana cuando me ha acompañado a mi entrenamiento matutino. Yo leyendo eso….- Se alejó medio riendo.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya… Gorila marujón…- Comentó en voz baja el pelirrojo.- Pero en fin¡seguro que Haruko está contentísima porque en el próximo número salgo yo!

En ese momento entró la chica citada, con la cabeza gacha y caminando como si se tratase de un muerto viviente. Definitivamente "feliz" no era lo que la definía en esos momentos.

-Ya veo…-Contestó irónicamente Mitsui antes de entrar en el vestuario. Sakuragi y Ryota lo siguieron.

Todavía estaban burlándose del artículo cuando entró Rukawa. Todos se giraron hacia él con una cara exageradamente sonriente.

-Hola campeón –Mitsui se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, cómo triunfas chaval –Ryota le guiñó un ojo.

Sakuragi no dijo nada, se limitó a decir "jejeje" por detrás.

-¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó Rukawa.

-A nosotros nada… ¿Qué te pasa a ti…? Empezaba a pensar que te habías pasado a la otra acera… - insistió Mitsui.

-Fuiste a hablar tú… -se burló Sakuragi.

-Vete a la mierda… ¬¬

-En serio… Eso que os pasa Mitsui… no son lacasitos –comentó mientras dejaba la mochila en un lugar apartado de sus compañeros.

-¡Me ha llamado pastillero¿Acaso tengo cara de ser pastillero? -se giró hacia Ryota- ¿O gay¿O pervertido¿O asesino¿O de algo que no esté penado por la ley!

-Ser gay no es ilegal… -argumentó Ryota.

-Anda, una, ¬¬.

-Lo que sea, volviendo al zorro idiota… ¿dónde está? –preguntó Sakuragi que buscaba al chico que ya había salido del vestuario.

Siguieron el entreno con toda la "normalidad" habitual, excepto por algunos comentarios y/o risitas del trío maravillas hasta que…

-Hola, buenas tardes, perdón por interrumpir el entreno¿le podéis decir a Kaede… aix, quiero decir, Rukawa que salga un momento? Por favor. –dijo Akane con las manos detrás de la espalda y con una cara falsamente amable dirigiéndose a Ayako.

Ayako, algo sorprendida, fue a avisar a Rukawa. Haruko, en cuanto vio a Akane se fue a llorar al baño. Y Sakuragi, Mitsui y Ryota, que iban picándose a ver quién daba más vueltas, pararon en seco (provocando que el resto del equipo chocase con ellos) y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "Será verdad" o "No parece peligrosa". Rukawa llegó junto a ella.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que has venido a interrump…¡Ah¿Qué haces idiota? –se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Que qué me pasa! –Akane que estaba empezando a descontrolarse seguía amenazándole con la revista con la que le acababa de pegar- Lee esto.

Le pasó la revista ya con la página del artículo. A cada párrafo que leía se sorprendía más (aunque apenas se notase), al acabar de leerlo, Akane estaba convencida de que iba a pellizcarse, pero por lo visto cambió de opinión y le dio a ella en la cabeza.

-¡Pero que haces imbécil?

-Va a ser que sí que es violenta… -susurró Sakuragi aunque la chica lo escuchó.

-Yo-no-soy-VIOLENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Ah¡Ya sé quién es esta tía! -Hanamichi tuvo una iluminación- Es de aquellas que se estaban peleando contra las del Ryonan¡Oh! Espera… eso significa… ¡que es del grupo de las que nos encerraron el otro día!

-Pero será imbécil… ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! –le gritó Mitsui.

-¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho?

-Pensábamos que eso se daba por consabido… -se quejó Ryota.

Mientras discutían, no se daban cuenta de que el resto del equipo miraba a Akane con odio al recordar el incidente. Y de repente, entraron corriendo en el gimnasio Nae, Sayaka y Atsuko.

-Decidle… a Rukawa… que se esconda… -interrumpió Sayaka entrecortadamente.

-Sí… Akane…corriendo… peligro… -siguió Atsuko.

-Nosotras… hemos cogido… atajo… -acabó Nae.

-Llegáis tarde ¬¬ -Akane les dirigió una mirada asesina.

-O.o Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios –dijeron atropelladamente.

-Pues… entonces, sobramos… -Atsuko empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás (mientras sus dos amigas la imitaban) – ¡Sí eso! Sobramos…

-¡Adiós! O -se despidieron las tres al unísono.

-Nonononono, os quedáis aquí a hablar con ellos –ordenó Akane señalando al resto del Shohoku (que habían dejado de entrenar)- Que yo tengo un asunto pendiente…

-Oks…

-Bueno –la chica se volvió hacia Rukawa- volvamos al caso. ¿Me puedes explicar de qué coño va esto?

-Y a mí qué me cuentas…

-¿Cómo que qué a ti que te cuento? Yo a este niño he de coger y matarlo o algo… ¡Y VOSOTRAS! –se giró de repente hacia un grupito de fans de Rukawa- ¡LARGAOS!

Las chicas huyeron aterrorizadas.

-A ver, lo primero, no te cabrees conmigo, porque yo tengo tanto que ver con esto como tú. Y lo segundo, déjalas, que hagan lo que quieran, ya se darán cuenta.

-Oh, claro. Tengo que dejarles que me digan guarra, violenta –el chico curvó una ceja- ¬¬, cavernícola, que seguramente ni saben que significa, y no sé que historias más… Pero está bien.

-Eh tío, pasa de ellas. Mírame a mí, ni caso y me va bien.

-Nooo, si ese el problema. Que como pasas de TODO, tienes a un grupo de idiotas insufribles detrás de ti metiéndose en tu vida. Pero si tú no vas a hacer nada para callarlas, tranquilo, que lo hago y yo. Y no te confundas, que esto lo hago por mí xP

-Je –esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa – Como quieras, yo vuelvo al entrenamiento. –Le dio la espalda a Akane mientras entraba de nuevo en la pista.

-¡Se dice adiós!

-Hasta luego…

-Muy bien, ahora payasas, si seguís vivas¿qué os parece si…? O.o –la chica se sorprendió al ver que sus amigas, en vez de estar acorraladas por el equipo a escasos pasos de la muerte; estaban tan contentas hablando con ellos –Dios -- no me lo puedo creer… ¡Ey¿Nos vamos?

-Jo, noooo, ahora noooooooo. –Nae se separó del grupo bastante molesta.

-Sí eh, ahora que nosotras nos lo pasamos bien, hay que irse –le reprochó Sayaka.

-Aguafiestas ¬¬ -le espetó Atsuko.

-Como sea U.U Añadiré eso a los "rasgos de mi carácter". Adiós.

-Adiós –dijeron todas aunque Sayaka añadió un "pervertido" que dejó a Mitsui bastante cabreado.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6

**MaRaUdErS:**_ feliz año a todos! nOn_

**Nae:**_ T.T no sabéis qué es la Navidad sin internet y esas cosas… sin fanfiction, sin 3xl, sin msn!_

**Sayaka:**_ YoY y que lo digas… yo he estado donde tú, así que hemos sufrido igual._

**Atsuko:**_ Sí… qué Navidad más chunga, hostias._

**Akane:**_ ¬¬ ahora no os hagáis las víctimas! Recordad que a mí me dejasteis sola mientras que vosotras estabais en vuestros respectivos pueblos! No he salido prácticamente en toda la Navidad ToT_

**S/N/At:** _n.nUUUU visto así…_

**Sayaka:**_ Mira el lado positivo… en este capítulo has sido la prota n.n_

**Akane:** _Ooooh! Sí! Junto con el imbécil de Rukawa ¬¬ y con todos los piropos que me dicen… le estoy haciendo la competencia a Mitsui!_

**Mitsui:** _No, aún te falta…_

**Atsuko:**_ Eh! Qué haces tú aquí? No has visto el cartel? "Espacio reservado a Merodeadoras"_

**Mitsui:**_ ¿Qué cartel…?_

_Silencio… pasa una rosa del desierto…_

**N/S/At/Ak:**_ FUERAAAAAAAAA! (el pobre se larga asustado)_

**Ak:**_ Hablando de piropos… algún día de estos colgaremos nuestras fichas personales!_

**N:**_ Sip (como dice mi querido Sendito nOn)_

**Ak:**_ Odio a ese pavo ¬¬_

**N:** _Es wapizizimo! ¬¬_

**At/S:**_ Silencio! A contestar reviews!_

**Ak/N:**_ Vale, vale…_

**HIPOLITA**:_ Por fi… léete el capítulo 5 xD aunque si has leído hasta aquí suponemos que ya lo has hecho n.nU pues nada, que esperemos que este se te haya hecho más largo… ehm, no, mala idea, lo dejaremos en que esperamos que te guste._

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**:_ Si, es un poco capullo, pero tranquila, no se nota que lo adoras xD (S: sí, porque ¿quién va a adorar a ese degenerado?)._

**Misao:**_ Tus deseos son órdenes, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo! Sentimos tu casi prematura muerte por las risas, pero nos alegra (es decir…no que te mueras, sino que te rías)._

**Timo:**_ Te queremos, te queremos, te queremos._

**Muerte:**_ Nos alegra que según ha ido avanzando el fic te haya ido gustando más, y esperamos no haberla cagado con este capítulo. También decir que lo del nick… tranquilo, no nos lo hemos tomado como una amenaza, y que lo de "triblar" fue un pequeño, diminuto, chiquitín pero bastante crucial fallo técnico (hemos debido quedar como unas "superentendidas" de basket xDD) y… bueno (reverencias a los aplausos xD) gracias._

**haibara15:** _¿faceta de cabroncete escondida? Pero si este tío la lleva armando desde que nació! xD aunquebueno, si que sorprende un poco Hikari. Sabes que te queremos! Y asias por la suerte, la necesitamos._

**Allen:**_ Has optat per usar el teu nik vertader veig xD asis pel review._

**Yokito kou:**_ Aquí también ha habido peleas Akane-Rukawa, ya habrá Sayaka-Mitsui. Y como ves hemos actualizado muy pronto!_

_Bien, peña, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el 7! Y esta vez tardaremos un poco más en actualizar, porque los siguiente capítulos están sin escribir… n.nU_

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**S: Nos haces despertarnos temprano y no te acuerdas del por qué? ¬¬**

**At: Ehm.. espera! Ya me acuerdo! Veréis, mi idea es…**

**N/S: O.O eh! Nos gusta como piensas! n.n**

**Ak (bostezo): Eh…? Qué pasa…?**

**N: Ya te lo contamos por el camino…**

**Ak: Camino? Vamos a alguna parte…? No pillo…**

**S/N/At: U.U**

**En fin… y ahora qué toca?**

**Lectores: …..**

**Marauders: qué toca?**

**(rosa del desierto)**

**S: Review, gente, review!**

**N: Por favor T.T**

**Ak: Uno chiquitito…**

**At: Ni chiquitito ni leches, uno grande!**

**Todas: Nos vemos en el 7!**


	7. Segundo asalto, Part I

**UN EQUIPO POCO CONVENCIONAL**

Capítulo 7: Revenge I

Era un bonito amanecer de verano y todo parecía perfecto bajo el cada vez más definido azul intenso del cielo. El sol salía entre las montañas, alumbrando con su luz cegadora las largas praderas cubiertas de... ¿dinero?

"Dineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooo!"

Una chica corría alegremente por las praderas cubiertas de, efectivamente, dinero, recogiendo todo el que podía y lanzándolo al aire. Su entorno estaba plagado de monedas y de los árboles crecían incontables billetes. Ella seguía corriendo cuando una mujer castaña con el pelo recogido en un moño se acercó a ella, y entonces la chica se percató de que llevaba en la frente un cartel que rezaba "acreedora". La chica la ignoró hasta que vio que la mujer sacaba un aspirador que empezó a tragarse el dinero. Entonces, desesperada, intentó apoderarse de todo lo que podía, antes de que la mujer se lo llevara con el aspirador, suplicando que "le devolviera su pasta" cuando...

"...suko..¡Atsuko!...¡ATSUKO!"

"¡DEVUÉLVEME MI PASTAAAAA!" Atsuko abrió los ojos al instante, encontrándose con la cara de la misma mujer del sueño; su madre (pero sin el cartel de acreedora, obviamente, y con el pelo corto en lugar de un moño), quien había parado un momento de limpiar su habitación (con un aspirador) para despertarla.

"¿Otra vez soñando con el país del dinero...?" preguntó la mujer.

"¡Sí¡y te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes los sábados por la mañana! Siempre me sacas del país del dinero...

"Ya lo sé, pero es que han venido a verte tus amigas..." entonces Atsuko vio en la puerta de su habitación a tres chicas que la saludaron con una sonrisa en la cara; pero ella no sonrió."Por cierto, recuerda que tienes que echar de comer al perro, y..."

"Mamá..."

"acabar de ordenar la habitación..." continuó su madre sin hacerle caso.

"Mamá..."

"y también tienes que hacer..."

"¡Mamá¿puedes salir un momento, por favor...?" le espetó Atsuko. Al oír esto, la mujer se giro hacia las tres chicas que seguían en la puerta.

"¿Habéis visto lo estúpida que es?" dicho esto, salió escaleras abajo de camino a la cocina. Entonces Akane, Sayaka y Nae entraron en la habitación. Sayaka se sentó en una silla al lado de Atsuko, Nae se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie, y Akane se tumbó cómodamente en la cama haciendo que su propietaria casi se cayera de boca al suelo.

"Túmbate, si eso; yo ya me quedaré aquí, en el duro y frío suelo" dijo Atsuko resignada a la chica que se había apoderado de su cama.

"Vale" Akane no notó la ironía de la frase, o simplemente no le hizo caso. Atsuko la miró unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

"¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí a estas horas?" preguntó la chica con curiosidad. "¡y sin avisar!"

"Ayer nos dijiste que viniéramos a tu casa a las nueve porque tenías algo que contarnos, mencionaste algo sobre el Shohoku, o el Ryonan, o alguno de estos..." explicó Nae. Atsuko lo pensó unos segundos.

"¿Ah sí..? no me acuerdo de eso... pero en caso de que fuera verdad¿¡es más importante que el país del dinero?

"Pues evidentemente si lo comparamos con unos cuantos tíos buenos... sí (aunque me cueste admitirlo)" intervino Sayaka.

"Con lo que nos ha costado sacar a Akane de la cama..." lloriqueó Nae.

"¡Vale, vale¡callaos¡que me estoy acordando!" en aquel momento de silencio, Akane dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma (NdAs: estaba tumbada, por lo que se giró en plan croqueta pero sin moverse del sitio).

"No, no puede ser -.-" se lamentó Nae al ver a la ya dormida Akane.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sayaka, que momentos antes estaba distraída con la cámara de Atsuko.

"Creo que la estamos perdiendo…" a continuación Nae levantó un brazo a Akane, y al soltarlo este cayó muerto.

"Pues yo paso un poco de despertarla, no sé si me entendéis" contestó Sayaka "la última vez que lo intenté me mordió un dedo ¬¬"

"¿Te refieres al verano pasado, cuando estaba a dieta y le dio por soñar con donuts gigantes?" preguntó Atsuko, y Sayaka asintió mostrando una mueca de dolor.

"En fin, tú empieza a contar, y Akane que se joda" Atsuko iba a hacerle caso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada las chicas oyeron un extraño murmullo que poco a poco fue transformándose en gruñido hasta casi adoptar la forma de un grito histérico. Todas se giraron asustadas hacia su procedencia: Akane.

"nyaa… arg… " iba soltando la chica a intervalos a la vez que daba giros buscos.

"¿Queréis que llame al psicólogo?" preguntó Nae con el teléfono en la mano.

"¡Muérete, zorra! Jijijiji… juas juas juas juas… mwajajajaja" gritó aún más fuerte la chica dormida.

"O... a un exorcista" rectificó.

"¿Vamos a empreñarla?" intervino Sayaka con cara de felicidad"

"Ahora no, mejor vamos al tema que nos ocupa" sugirió Atsuko.

"Cuenta" ordenaron las demás.

"Pues… se ve que tengo un primo en Ryonan" tras esta información, sus dos amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"No me lo puedo creer… no puede ser…" se emocionó Nae.

"Vale que tengas más primos que calcetines pero¿en serio eres prima de Sendoh?"

"¿Qué Sendoh?"

"¿Tu primo no es Sendoh?" preguntó la interesada (léase Nae)

"No"

"¡Y entonces qué puñetas nos interesa!" Nae estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre Atsuko, pero Sayaka la agarró.

"¿Me vas a dejar terminar?"

"Oks U.U"

"Por dónde iba… si, primo en Ryonan… pues nada, que ayer estuvimos hablando por el msn… el tío muy pesado, por cierto, todo el rato que si cuéntame esto o lo otro…"

"¡Al grano!" ordenaron las dos.

"Pues nada, que al final el tema fue derivando a nuestras "amiguitas" de su instituto..."

"¡Saomita!" dijo Sayaka con euforia.

"Exactamente. Le comenté nuestro "pequeño encuentro" y a cambio él me dio cierta información.."

"¿Qué tipo de información…?" se interesaron las demás.

"Básicamente que algunas del Ryonan normalmente van a una cancha a un kilómetro de su instituto antes del entreno"

"Ajá, ajá.."

"Y para llegar a tiempo van en bicicleta..."

"Vale, son unas chicas sanas¿y qué?" saltó Sayaka, que al igual que Nae, no entendía nada.

"Ay… si es que no sabéis analizar la información… os voy a hacer un croquis a ver si así lo pilláis¿Qué pasaría si por alguna extraña razón sus bicis "desaparecieran" y no pudieran llegar a tiempo"

"Que sería una putada" objetó Sayaka.

"…Espera… tú misma lo has dicho¡¡que sería una"putada"!" reaccionó Nae.

"¡putas!" grito Akane de repente.

"Eh… pasad de ella. Bueno, Sayaka¿te has enterado ya?"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero una cosa… ¿no tienen candados sus bicicletas?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado. Como mi primo va de vez en cuando a esa cancha se las encuentra, y dice que nunca le ponen candado a las bicicletas."

"Así que todo controlado. Y ahora… ¿podemos empreñar a Akane?" preguntó Nae.

"¡Shii!" obtuvo como respuesta del resto.

Segundos más tarde las tres estaban de rodillas al lado de la cama en la que estaba tumbada Akane, a la que Sayaka dio un toquecito en la barriga.

"Arg.." soltó Akane tras el "impacto".

"Akane…" la llamó Nae.

"¿dónde estás..?" Akane se incorporó bruscamente y aún con los ojos cerrados giró la cara hacia un lado y hacia otro a la vez que intentaba acanzar algo con las manos.

"Aquí…" contestó la chica apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

"¡Ajá¡por fin te tengo, mala zorra!

"¿Cómo…?" entonces Nae empezó a sentir su muñeca apretada y junto con la expresión que tenía Akane aquello no le dio muy buen karma.

"Esta vez te mataré…" Sayaka y Atsuko tragaron saliva mientras que el miedo de Nae aumentaba por momentos, dando paso al histerismo. "¡Muere!"

"¡Ahh¡quitádmela, quitádmela!" gritaba Nae intentando deshacerse de Akane, quien presentaba síntomas similares a Emily Rose. Entre las tres consiguieron soltarla, pero eso no acabó con la furia de la chica.

"No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente… infelices, y os ponéis todas juntas… ¡vais a morir¡piun¡piun, piun!" Akane juntó las manos en forma de pistola y empezó a "disparar"

"¡Está loca!" dijo Sayaka.

"Peor, está dormida" corrigió Atsuko mientras Akane comentaba algo sobre cambiar la pistola por un bazoka.

"Akane… venga, ya está…" intentó en vano tranquilizarla Nae.

"¡Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu!" Akane seguía a lo suyo, "apuntando" a todos lados con un arma imaginaria. "¡ja, le he dado en el pompón!"

"Akane, despierta…" dijeron Sayaka, Nae y Atsuko al unísono.

"¡No, no, esperad a que me pase el nivel tres!"

"A tomar por el culo el nivel tres" dicho esto, Atsuko le dio una patada a Akane, que estaba casi al borde de la cama.

"Y en el nombre de lunaaaa…¡aux!" la chica abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Em… ¿estás bien…?" preguntó la más alta del grupo.

"Si..creo que si..." contestó la de pelo rizado sobándose la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a quejarse del golpe recibido, Atsuko la interrumpió.

"Perfecto, entonces nos vamos"

"¡Sí!" contestaron Nae y Sayaka.

"¿Cómo...? Creo que me he perdido algo..."

"¡Mierda!" de repente gritó Sayaka "me olvidaba, no puedo venir"

"¿Y eso?" preguntaron las demás (excepto Akane, que por su parte no paraba de girar la cabeza hacia Sayaka y luego hacia Atsuko como si se tratara de un partido de tenis"

"Es que..."

FLASHBACK (según Sayaka)

Mitsui: Juas juas juas... este finde me iré de la casa y TÚ te quedarás con Hikari...

Sayaka: NOOOO ToT ¡no pienso taparte mientras que te vas con esa banda de delincuentes a sembrar el caos y la maldad!

Mitsui: jo jo jo jo... pero qué lista eres, a demás de guapa...

Sayaka: kyaaa! pervertido ToT tú lo que quieres es meterme mano, so guarro.

Mitsui: Otra vez tus dotes de deducción... bueno, igualmente te quedarás con ella... ¡Hikari!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Y entonces el suelo se abrió... y apareció esa niña cubierta en llamas..." continuaba Sayaka.

"¬¬U ya... ¿y ahora nos vas a contar por qué no puedes venir?" intervino Nae.

"Es que me... me quedé"encerrada" fuerade casa y..." no había terminado de hablar y sus amigas empezaron a reírse.

"xDDD ¿quieres decir como el viernes pasado, que te quedaste encerrada en el vestuario de la cancha de basket y tuvo que venir el conserge con las herramientas?"

"¡DEJADME ACABAR, JODER! ¬¬" todas callaron "y bueno... al final resultó que Mitsui tenía mis llaves, y a cambio de su ayuda tengo que cuidar de su hermana pequeña... un monstruito, por cierto.."

"Oh, entonces ya iremos otro día..." afirmó Atsuko desanimada.

"¿PERO IR A DÓNDE?" gritó una frustrada Akane.

"Te lo cuento por el camino¿oks?" se ofreció Nae mientras las cuatro salían por la puerta de la habitación de Atsuko.

Bajaron las escaleras con sigilo, pero antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada oyeron una voz que las hizo parar en seco.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Atsuko se giró con resignación y apenas miró a su madre al contestar.

"A dar una vuelta, volveré pronto..."

"Sí, claro, como ayer que volviste a las cuatro de la mañana..."

"¡Volví a las doce, mamá! el que llegó a esa hora fue tu querido hijito mayor, así que si me disculpas..." Atsuko abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió por ella cerrándola de un golpe. Dos segundos más tarde volvió a abrirla. "Esto.. perdón n.n"

"¬¬U" sus tres amigas la miraron amenazadoramente antes de seguirla calle abajo.

"Muy bien, aquí nos separamos" anunció Atsuko cuando llegaron a la esquina que daba a la casa de Sayaka.

"Nooo, acompañadme..." suplicó Sayaka.

"Oh, sí, es verdad... seguro que un hombre sospechoso intenta violarte en los cincuenta metros que hay de aquí a tu casa ¬¬" dijo Akane con sarcasmo.

"Probablemente ToT" asintió Sayaka y seguidamente recibió un cate de Akane.

"Bff... si queréis yo la acompaño..."

"Espera, Nae, que te seguimos... ¿tu vecinito ese tan mono está en casa?" Akane se acercó a las otras dos seguida de Atsuko con una sonrisita.

"Puede, pero no te acerques ¬¬"

"¿No lo odiabas...?" intervino Atsuko.

"Sí, pero eso no quita que tenga un buen culo..."

"Tienes razón..." la respaldó Akane.

"Claro, yo siempre.. UN MOMENTO! ¬¬U"

"Veo que te has dado cuenta de que estamos delante de tu casa"

"No, me he dado cuenta de que tienes un desajuste hormonal bastante grave"

Entraron por la verja que llevaba al jardín y al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Mitsui,(todas juntas, ya que Atsuko y Nae querían comprobar las afirmaciones sobre el culo de Mitsui, y a Akane no le importaba volver a hacerlo), las demás se escondieron a un lado de la puerta y fue Sayaka la que tocó.

"¡Buenos días vecin..."

"¡Ya era hora!" gritó Mitsui alzando los brazos y soltando un bufido. "¡Hace más de dos minutos que tendrías que estar aquí!"

"Oh, Dios mío... ¿de verdad te he hecho perder tanto tiempo?"

"... ¡Hikari!" la mencionada caminó hacia la puerta con cara de cansada. "Te vas a quedar con Sayaka"

"Pos vale"

"Bien, nivel uno conseguido... ahora empecemos contigo" Mitsui sacó una libretita donde se veían muchas lineas escritas y algunos tachones "No podéis ir al cine.. no podéis ir al parque... no podéis ir al zoo.. "

"Si lo que no quieres es que veamos animales... ¡largaté!" argumentó Sayaka.

"¬¬U.. como decía... no podéis ir al circo..."

"Para payasos ya te tengo a ti..." cortó la rubia.

"¿Me estás llamando mono acróbata?"

"No, te está llamando cerdo malabarista." soltó Hikari

"¬¬ anda, estoy creando a las nuevas Mr. Been... La cuestión, que básicamente no podéis salir de casa.."

"Sin el básicamente" corrigió Hikari, pero Mitsui no le hizo caso.

"En fin... yo me voy" finalizó el chico "últimos puntos... no veáis programas violentos..."

"¡Señor, sí señor!" dijo Sayaka.

"No paséis demasiado tiempo jugando a la play..."

"¡Señor, sí, señor!" dijeron esta vez Sayaka y Hikari.

"No desordenéis la casa..."

"¡Señor, sí, señor!" continuaron las chicas.

"¿Me estáis vacilando ¬¬?" Mitsui las fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Señor, sí, señor! xDD" las dos rieron.

"Arg, que asco de tías" tras el comentario, Hikari le sacó la lengua a su hermano y Sayaka le mandó un beso.

"¿Pues sabes qué? Como no me dejas salir de esta casa en todo el día voy a traer a quien me de la gana" en un momento, Sayaka empujó a sus tres amigas hasta que se encontraron delante de Mitsui, quien se quedó sin palabras.

"¡Hola! n.nUUU" saludaron a coro.

"Esto... ¿por qué...¿qué hacéis...¡por qué las tías siempre vais en manada?" gritó el chico, frustrado.

"Vaya, será verdad eso que dijo Sayaka sobre que es un histérico..." comentó Nae.

"¿Histérico... histérico...? Esa no me la sabía... ¿Desde cuando soy histérico...?" preguntó el moreno a Sayaka con curiosidad.

"Desde el día de la pelea con las del Ryonan, cuando les gritaste a Saotome y compañía"

"Vale, gracias por la aclaración..." Mitsui sacó de nuevo su libreta y apuntó algo.

"¿Qué haces?" se interesó su vecina.

"Mi lista de adjetivos negativos, por si se me olvidan ¬¬"

"Vaya, suena divertido..."

"Oh, lo es. Cuando me aburro sólo tengo que releerlos e imaginarme una cruel y dolorosa muerte para ti" Sayaka se asustó un poco "va con cariño, claro"

"Es decir... ¿que antes de matarme me darás un abrazo de despedida?"

"Ejem..." soltó Hikari, que ya se estaba impacientando, al igual que Akane, Atsuko y Nae.

"Vale, ya me voy... pero sobre todo, no me la malinfluencieis..."

"Hablaste tú, terrorista"

"Je... graciosilla. Bueno, pórtate bien" le dijo a Sayaka antes de irse. Mientras que esta lo mataba con la mirada, sus amigas no lo observaban igual, sino estaban concentradas en un punto justo debajo de su espalda.

"¿Qué miráis?" preguntó Hikari, haciendo que volvieran en sí.

"Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas..." argumentó Akane, y Hikari soltó un bufido.

Al girarse, les sorprendió ver a Sayaka con el abrigo puesto, su mochila colgada de un hombro y las llaves de casa de Mitsui (que éste le había entregado el día anterior) en una mano. La chica caminó con aire decidido hacia la más pequeña, y cuando estuvo delante le comunicó, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas:

"Hikari, nos vamos al Ryonan."

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7

**MARAUDERS**: _Buenas!_

**At**: _Lo sentimos mucho, sabemos que habéis llorado nuestra ausencia y que casi os deprimís..._

**S**: _Pero comprended que, aunque cueste creerlo, somos personas con una vida (relativamente) normal, que van al colegio, salen los fines de semana (con gafas de sol y cuatro guardaespaldas por cabeza, por supuesto) y tienen que presentarse a exámenes._

**N**: _¬¬U _

**Ak**:_ Déjalas... yo me dormiré en el fic, pero es que ellas sueñan despiertas._

**At**:_ Envidia que tenéis porque somos más populares._

**S**: _Y más guapas._

**Ak**: _No sé si reir o llorar..._

**N**: _Ríe xD_

**At**: _No os basta con conspirar contra mí en vuestros ratos libres, también tenéis que reíros ¿no?_

**N/S/Ak** (sonrisita)

**At**: _Arggg¡bajad esa sonrisa de complicidad!_

**N/S/Ak **(sonrisa más ancha)

**Ak**:_ Todo a su debido tiempo.. (jódete! ahora ya sabes cómo me sentí yo!)_

**S**: _Espérate a tu cumpleaños y ya verás que bromita te tenemos preparada..._

**At**: _¬¬ a saber qué es lo que tenéis planeado..._

**N**: _Recuerda que puedo llegar a ser muy retorcida... esta vez la broma está en mis manos n.n!_

**At**: _Uff... es que de Akane me imagino cualquier burrada, de Sayaka alguna broma pesada, pero de Nae... O.o_

**N**: _Puedo llegar a ser muy retorcida..._

**At**: PARA YA CON ESO!

**Ak**: _Reviews, gente U.U_

**Resto**: _Sep U.U_

**Misao**: _Cuando Rukawa les dice a los demás "eso que os pasa Mitsui no son lacasitos..." está "acusando" a Mitsui de pasarles droga (pastillas) a sus compañeros (por su estado mental en esos momentos al hacer comentarios sobre él), de ahí lo de "cara de pastillero". Gracias por el review! _

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**: _Nos alegra que te hayas reído (sabemos que siempre decimos lo mismo xD pero ten en cuenta que usamos toda nuestra imaginación para el fic, y cuando llegamos a los reviews ya no nos queda...). Lo de Haruko... hm... eso está por ver._

**haibara15**: _Lauri! asis por dejar reviews siempre n.n Pobre Michi, siempre amargado (otro clar ejemplo: este mismo capítulo) (S: Bah, que se joda). Rukawa pasa de todo, aunque en este fic le hayamos cambiado un pelín la personalidad (resta del mundo (claro, es que todo el mundo se lee el fic n.nUU) UN PELÍN?) pero recordemos que Akane es una amiga de la infancia, y por tanto se tienen más confianza. Referente al club de fan... ya se verán más cosas xD. El 7 no ha llegado tan rápido, pero en fin..._

**LaAsuka-chan**: _Gracias por el review! Al fin! ¬¬ xD tranquila, así de largo nos basta (At: hn...) (N: U.U), lo que pasa es que nos hemos acostumbrado a tus review y a partir de ahor queremos uno en cada capítulo xD (N: a ver si coincidimos en el msn!)_

**Karekano92**: _En Sendoh encara no ha sortit, però en el pròxim episodi sortirà! (paciència... xD). La Hikari no és tan dolenta... bé, una mica cabrona sí n.nU. Les fans de'n Rukawa tornaran a atacar... Records a tu també!_

**Allen**: _Ja veus on anam, encara que no hi hem arribat n.nU. Gràcies per seguir sempre el fic, ens fa molta ilu que diguis això xD._

_Timo Marauders' mega flax: Nonononono... no se han olvidado de tu sección, en el próximo número viene un especial tuyo con poster incluído xD. Fuera coñas, ya te haremos aparecer por aquí n.n por algo eres nuestro pirado sádico favorito! Nosotras tampoco nos explicamos cómo podemos escribir semejantes paranoias, pero en fin... viva la imaginación!_

**Muerte**: _Lo de Akane y Rukawa no quedará ahí, pero tenemos que dejar el tema un poco apartado y darle más protagonismo a los demás personajes. De todas formas tienes razón en lo de la sustancia (lo único que aporta a la trama el capítulo 6 es lo de la revista). La opinión de cada protagonista intentamos meterla dentro del fic, pero los comentarios que no tienen que ver con la historia los ponemos al final (igualmente, gracias por la sugerencia). Gracias por seguir el fic y dejarnos críticas constructivas._

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**At: Sayaka! me acabas de pisar!**

**S: Lo siento, es que como vamos tan apretadas...**

**N: Hubieses avisado de que no cabíamos¿Quién me acaba de... tocar la pierna O.O?**

**Ak: Oh¿eras tú? lo siento, creía que era...**

**S: AKANE!**

**Y(Yano): Tengo miedo T.T**

**S/Ak/At/N/Y: QUEREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! T.T**

**Ak:**_Y con esto y un bizcocho..._

(No! que eso es de X, el copiright y esas cosas!)

**Ak**: _Que le den al copiright. Y con esto y un bizcocho, nos vemos en el capítulo ocho!_

**N/At/S**: _¬¬ oh, qué chispa..._


End file.
